


Drabbleverse

by Interverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: Undertale, skeletons, drabbles. That's what you'll find here. I'll give a rating and any needed warnings to each chapter in their notes.Unless otherwise stated, each of these will take place in an entirely different multiverse than the others, and therefore might have wildly different headcanons and characterizations in them.Also featuring: Way too much Cherryberry because that's this afflicted author's OTP.Requests currently closed while I get my shit together, but feel free to check back later!





	1. Inseparable [BBQKetchup]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from an ask on Tumblr, where I prompted people to send me relationship headcanons that I would then apply to a ship of my choice. 
> 
> _'Cuddles. No matter what or who, they can't help but cuddle each other every second they can.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** BBQKetchup - Undertale Sans/Swapfell Papyrus 
> 
> **Rating:** General Audiences
> 
>  **Warnings:** None

Comic was convinced at this point that Slim was his parasitic twin. “You awake?” he yawned, picking at the last of his breakfast. Sometimes, even eating was too much work.

 

“Course, darlin,” Slim trilled, somehow nuzzling even deeper into the other skeleton’s neck.

 

Comic chuckled, turning to the side and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his boyfriend’s skull. Despite his height, Slim was completely balled up in his lap, knees pressed to his own chest to keep him from crashing to the floor while he plastered his upper body against the much shorter skeleton. His long arms were drooping downward and then wrapped around the Sans’ spine, and of course, his face was burrowed into Comic’s neck, where he would nuzzle and kiss every few moments.

 

Breakfast was certainly not where this had started, however. They had been one huge tangle of bones all night long as they slept, and Slim had impeded the progress of Comic’s shower quite a bit with how close he still wanted to be to him. Slim had looked like a dejected puppy when Comic was forced to move away in order to throw his clothes on, but as soon as he had finished, Slim was sweeping him into another grand hug and whispering sappy words of love into his skull - which was of course also being put under the assault of a million kisses.

 

Things weren’t this extreme every day, but Slim was always at his most needy when he’d had a rough night, so it was absolutely no surprise of how he was acting today after the particularly bad nightmare he’d had the previous night that’d taken Comic nearly an hour to calm him down from. The Sans wasn’t bothered as much as one might imagine. He knew Slim’s troubles well, so his sympathy and love for the other skeleton far outweighed his need for sleep. Comic didn’t mind the consequent suffocation by way of cuddling at all, though. In fact, he liked it quite a lot. To have someone so pleased by and attracted to his body, in literally every situation? It was honestly an honor, and made him flustered to no end, considering how much all of the affection contradicted his own issues with himself.

 

They were lucky to have found each other, and growing more and more inseparable with each passing day.


	2. Kiss it Better [Errink]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Rocklife196.  
>    
>  _'error runs into ink while they’re both out on the job. Ink is injured, but hiding it and bantering like usual. Eventually he can’t hide it anymore (either he just collapses or error just lightly taps him and he keels over or something). Cue a worried error berating him while getting him somewhere safe and helping him.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Errink - Error/Ink
> 
> **Rating:** Teen
> 
> **Warnings:** Error being very pissed

Error snapped his head up at the sound of a footstep in the soft grass beside him. Upon seeing who it was, he sighed heavily, not bothering to say anything. The other skeleton slowly sat beside him, and Error tried to ignore the company as he continued to gaze into the sky. Outertale was always where he went when he needed time away, so of course Ink had to bounce along and ruin things for him.

 

“What’s your favorite star?” Ink eventually asked.

 

Error was a bit taken aback. The voice, which he had grown to know quite well at this point, was strained, and quiet. Ink was always annoyingly expressive in one way or another, and while it usually only made him want to strangle the smaller skeleton, hearing him sound so… flat was strange.

 

He shook his head. Whatever, it wasn’t his problem. His voice glitched when he let out another heavy breath. He raised his hand into the air and pointed with a yellow fingertip to one of the many bright, glittering points in the sky. “Altair.”

 

Ink was quiet for a while. “It’s pretty.”

 

“No shit.”

 

If Error was being honest, he really just wanted to be alone right now, but the unusual quiet from this rainbow bitch was nice. “Do you have a favorite star?” he found himself mumbling, almost against his own will.

 

Ink’s voice was ever quieter when he finally responded after a thick stretch of silence. “I know it’s crazy, but… Sirius. ... _Siriusly_.” He laughed at his own infuriatingly bad pun, but the sound was cut short with a small cough and grunt a second later.

 

Error gave up on ignoring him and grumbled under his breath as he turned to face Ink. “The fuck’s wrong with you? You’re acting like you were just given a month to live.”

 

Ink smiled at him, but it felt fake. So fake that Error could have been convinced he’d forgotten to take his vials, if not for the usual colorfulness of his asymmetrical eyelights. “Uh… nah. I’m just tired. Been a long day, you know?”

 

Upon further examination, Ink’s eyelights weren’t actually normal. The colors of them were dull, which was certainly unusual from the usual eyeburning shit he had going on. Error was annoyed. He was not in the mood to deal with Ink’s shit. He’d grown to accept his company and their strange relationship at that point, but here he was, being thrown for a bunch of loops with all of this new behavior, and while he was trying to relax, no less!

 

“Can you just leave?” Error muttered, closing his eyes and sighing tiredly. “I don’t…” He didn’t bother to finish the sentence, cutting himself off with an unintelligible grumble.

 

“Oh, uh… sure. Yeah, sorry. Guess I have plenty more universes to choose from, heh. This is… pretty much the only one you like, I guess… so I’ll leave. Uh… bye.” Ink shuffled around, then began to stand, but halfway there, he gasped, eyelights flashing, and collapsed back down onto the ground, a tear escaping one of his eyesockets as he clutched his ribcage.

 

Error stared at him in stunned silence for a few seconds, but sprang to action as soon as he realized what was going on. “What the hell?? Ink, what’s wrong?”

 

“Uh, nothing-”

 

“ _Bull_. _Shit_.” Error hissed, shuffling towards the other skeleton and grasping one of his shoulders.

 

“Wait- no-”

 

But Error didn’t give two fucks. He yanked Ink’s shirt up, and found one of his ribs to be cracked and leaking dark marrow. He glared at Ink, who only flinched away from him. “You fucking idiot,” Error mumbled, half to himself, and got to his feet.

 

Ink had no time to speak before he was being picked up, bridal style, by a very pissed Error. The smaller skeleton squeaked in surprise, but Error didn’t even hear it. “Where’s your huge paintbrush thing?” Error snapped, glaring down at the other monster.

 

Looking too shocked to speak, Ink hesitantly pointed to where he had leaned it against a tree. Error stomped over, grabbed it, then slammed it into the ground as he had seen its owner do so many times before. Luckily, it seemed to work out for him, and a portal opened up in the ground before him. Error tossed the brush in first, then hopped through, and tried not to cry out in pain when his eyes were assaulted by the bright hell that was Ink’s home.

 

He marched up to Ink’s door, and practically kicked it open, not wasting a second before barging in. Dream yelped in surprise from his spot of doing whatever glittery fuckfaces like to spend their time on in the kitchen, and Error answered before he had time to question him.

 

“This fucking dumbass bitch motherfucking piece of shit roommate of yours decided to frolic about with a broken rib!” he snarled.

 

Dream only blinked at him, sockets stretched wide, while Ink finally spoke up. “I-It’s really not that bad-”

 

“Shut up,” Error growled at him as he continued on his way, stomping up the stairs and fumbling to get Ink’s bedroom door open.

 

Once he had succeeded, he slammed it shut again behind them and then set Ink down on his bed as gently as he could manage, sighing in relief when he didn’t wince. He stormed into Ink’s bathroom, and dug through the medicine cabinet until he found what he needed. He returned to the injured monster’s side, and set to work. He was no doctor, but he knew how to clean and bandage a wound as well as any monster.

 

“Thank you,” Ink suddenly murmured as he was making sure the gauze and bandaging he had wrapped around the rib was secure.

 

Error’s face, much to his horror, lit up in a blush, and he looked away. “You’re the one who was being such an idiot, as usual… And how’d you even end up with a broken rib in the first place?” he huffed.

 

“I learned the hard way that Horrorfell isn’t really the best place to let your guard down,” Ink sighed.

 

Error gathered his courage, then looked at Ink. His shirt was still hiked up, exposing his ribs and spine, which were swirling with delicate black marks. The sight was not helping him feel any less flustered.

 

“Wanna kiss it better?”

 

Error made a face, even though he was on fire at that point and the expression was not covering it up in the slightest. “O-Of course I don’t-”

 

“Well, too bad. Get over here.”

 

Error swallowed around the lump in his throat. How did he end up in this situation? He was in the bedroom of the person that he used to consider his arch rival, Soul fluttering at the thought of being closer to him. Things never did go his way, did they?

 

Error shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and then closed the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this ended up longer than a drabble, but oh well.


	3. Say That Again [Classic Fontcest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kirinsaga.
> 
> _'UT Sans paired with any Papyrus. Smol anxious bean Sans getting coaxed into going to some event and then desperately needing to nope out before the others are ready to go home. This is first noticed by someone other than his boyfriend, who probably feels guilty for not noticing immediately. Also, I'd love it if Sans tried to hide in his oversized hoodie (because oversized hoodies are excellent for that).'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Fontcest - Undertale Sans/Undertale Papyrus
> 
>  **Rating:** General Audiences
> 
>  **Warnings:** Social anxiety, anxiety attacks
> 
>  **Notes:** Contains background Alphyne

Papyrus had been so excited when he’d told him about it that Sans had agreed without a second thought. But when they’d hopped online a few minutes later to buy the admission tickets, his Soul had dropped. There were going to be hundreds of monsters there. He didn’t think that a little fantasy convention would get so much attention. But… he wouldn’t back out now, no matter how much crowds made him want to disappear. This was for his brother.

 

They went the next week, along with Alphys and Undyne, who looked equally excited. Alphys gave a flustered squeal when Undyne lifted her up into the air and planted an almost violent kiss on her lips. Papyrus apparently liked the way that looked, so with a bright smile, he leaned down and kissed Sans as well, which he happily accepted. Once he pulled back, however, it was a whole different story.

 

So many monsters were milling about in the establishment that it gave him a headache trying to discern where one ended and another began. He was brought back when Papyrus grabbed his hand, gasping as he eyed a stage where impressively dressed monsters were acting out quite the intense battle. Sans was dragged along, and he was able to keep it together well enough, focusing on his brother beside him. He hoped Papyrus didn’t notice that he flinched away every time someone walked past him.

 

He was led around to attraction after attraction, barely paying attention while he concentrated on keeping himself grounded. It apparently wasn’t working very well, because he almost screamed when Papyrus let go of his hand and addressed him.

 

“Sans! I’m going to go get some snacks with Undyne, want anything?”

 

“U-U-Uhm, s-sure bro! J-Just bring me whatever!” he stammered out.

 

His brother smiled, and started towards the food stands. Sans didn’t realize until he had been swallowed up by the crowd that getting snacks without him meant… he was alone. He whimpered, tears welling in his sockets. It was so loud… so crowded. His panic coiled around his tongue and Soul, squeezing as hard as it could and rendering him silent. He began to shake. He couldn’t breathe. His vision was starting to blur around the edges when he felt a hand on his shoulder. With great effort, he turned to look at whoever it was, and was relieved to find it wasn’t a stranger.

 

“D-Do you want me to get you out?” Alphys asked, eyes wide and glittering.

 

Sans nodded weakly. He didn’t think he could speak. Alphys understood the perils of social anxiety well, but Sans was afflicted more severely than her. He forced his feet to move when Alphys grabbed his hand and tugged him along. It was probably only a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours until the short reptilian monster pushed a door open and he was led into the cold night air. Sans gasped, feeling the tightness in his chest start to lessen when the door shut behind them and the noise was muffled. Alphys helped him limp over to a bench, upon which he collapsed, and hugged his knees to his chest.

 

“Can I do anything for you..?” Alphys hesitantly asked.

 

“Just… f… find Papyrus…” he managed to murmur.

 

She nodded, and disappeared back inside of the building. Sans whimpered, pulling the hood of his jacket up over his head and then pulling his arms inward so that the arms of the garment lay limply at his sides while he wrung his hands together beneath his chin. He was finally able to let out his breath and refrain from his shallow panting when a set of familiar arms engulfed him and pulled him up into their owner's lap. Papyrus grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it up, then down again over his knees, so his entire body was in the safe, warm cocoon of the oversized article of clothing. He made a pathetic noise akin to what a cat might when they stretched, and pressed closer into the other skeleton’s side as his younger brother murmured praise and comforts into his skull, rocking him slowly back and forth.

 

When Sans’ breathing had finally normalized, Papyrus pulled his hood down so that he could look at the monster it had been concealing. “Sans, I’m _so_ sorry,” he whispered, covering the aforementioned skeleton’s face in kisses.

 

Sans chuckled weakly, a sound that was cut off when one of the kisses hit his mouth. “Pap, i-it’s fine, you didn’t know-”

 

“But I _did_ know, Sans,” Papyrus stated firmly, looking at him with sadness and disappointment for himself glittering in his eyelights. “I’ve known you hate crowds since we were babybones. I was such an idiot to drag you here..!”

 

Sans sighed, snuggling into his brother’s shoulder. “Forgettaboutit…”

 

Papyrus huffed. “Sans…” He was quiet for a bit, then spoke again. “I just really wanted you to come, you know? I love you, and everything is better when I get to experience it with you. But I shouldn’t have put that before your health and safety-”

 

“Pap,” Sans choked out, a few more tears welling in his sockets.

 

“Y-Yes, Sans?”

 

“Can you… can you say that again?”

 

Papyrus cocked his head. “What part?”

 

“That you loved me…”

 

Sans closed his eyes contentedly when his brother held him tighter. “Of course I can.”


	4. Full [Cherryberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by... myself.
> 
> Cherryberry is my OTP, and I quite enjoy swimming in smutland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Cherryberry - Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans
> 
> **Rating:** Explicit
> 
> **Warnings:** Cum inflation, size difference
> 
> **Notes:** So, this is inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560446) fic. Kind of like a morning after situation. I highly suggest you read it, but if you don't want to, that's cool. Just enjoy my porn, if you wish. Who ever needed backstory anyway?
> 
> Red's a Gaster Blaster Sans, by the way.

Red was always sleepy after gorging. Right after, all night as he… well, slept, and then in the morning, when Blue really had to put some elbow grease into getting him up. The previous night, Blue had allowed Red to indulge in his guilty pleasure. Namely, a lot of food. But now, this morning, it was Blue’s turn, no matter how tired Red was.

 

The Fell monster’s belly had shrunk considerably, most of the food having been converted into magic. And that was exactly what Blue wanted. Magic to fill him up. The ‘guilt’ part of his guilty pleasure really was there for him, but Red’s helped him feel better about his weird little kink. He liked it too, after all.

 

Once Blue got Red to open his eyes, roll onto his back, and respond coherently when spoken to, he set to work. Blue crawled between Red’s legs, and palmed at the magic at his crotch. It had been strange to be around a skeleton monster with ectoflesh that never faded at first, but Blue was not complaining. All the more fun to be had. Red trilled, eyelights focusing a bit more as Blue stroked along his length through his shorts. It was rigid soon enough, glowing crimson through the fabric of his clothes. Blue eyed the bulge hungrily, swallowing the excess saliva that had been pooling in his mouth. He gripped onto the waistband of Red’s shorts, and disposed of them, desperation growing quickly. Red grumbled shyly at the exposure, but seemed to get over it once Blue wrapped both hands around his cock and gave it a squeeze. The smaller skeleton had already rid himself of his clothes, and his magic had formed subconsciously, slick with his arousal and tingling in its anticipation. Normally, he required more foreplay, but knowing what was to come of this already had him weak in the knees.

 

Blue straddled Red’s lap, and positioned himself. Large, clawed hands came to grip his summoned hips for support, and Blue shivered at the touch. He lowered himself, whimpering when the head of Red’s cock parted his labia and prodded at his entrance. Red rumbled in his appreciation, moving a thumb downward to rub slow circles into Blue’s clit. The small monster mewled, and, trembling, sunk down, allowing his eyelights to roll back in his head as his needy magic was spread open by the monster he loved.

 

It had taken him a long time to be able to fit Red inside of himself. The Fell skeleton wasn’t actually that big, average at best in length, but with notable girth. However, this would only have been accurate information if he were scaled down to Blue’s level. With how much of a big monster he was in general, he was quite the challenge to be able to take. But Blue had done it, through all of the pain and pleasure he had gone through stretching himself out. Him and Red were mates, so there was no way he was going to pass up on the chance to be intimate in every way their magic could allow them to!

 

Plus, _this_ could never be a reality otherwise.

 

Red growled and trilled with crimson drool escaping his mouth, but Blue barely noticed with how preoccupied he already was. Once he had gained his bearings, Red did his part of the job. He used his strong arms and hands to lift Blue up off of his magic, and then settle him right back down, all the way to the hilt. Red reached so deep inside of him that it sent him seeing stars, whimpering while Red wheezed at the sensation of being gripped so tightly by a beautiful, willing monster that loved him to the moon and back.

 

Blue allowed himself to relax, because Red did all of it for him. Lifted him up and down, massaged his clit, and treated him to his addictive little growls and moans. It was no surprise that Blue was close in only a couple of minutes, and when he climaxed, Red slowed his movements, whispering praise and encouragement as Blue squirmed atop him, pussy clutching tightly around his mate’s magic. After the contractions of his magic had ceased, Red started right where he left off, just as Blue wished.

 

The Swap skeleton was brought to orgasm twice more before Red’s warning signs surfaced. Blue was in tears at that point, the cyan liquid dripping down his cheeks as he blubbered from the pleasure and intensity of the situation. Red growled deep in his throat, throbbing within Blue’s grip, and set him down firmly atop his cock, reaching as deep as he could possibly go. Gasping, Blue closed his eyes and prepared for what he had been waiting for. Red snarled as he came, large body convulsing when the first shot of his ectoplasm left his body and entered Blue’s. The Swap monster didn’t plan on wasting a drop. He barely noticed his fourth orgasm, only focusing on the way his magic opened up to take in Red’s offering. The thick, warm cum settled in his stomach, but it was hardly enough. Luckily for Blue, his mate was only just beginning. Another shot, and another. Several ropes of sticky cum later, and the flow became constant. Blue sobbed quietly, so overtaken by joy and pleasure that his emotions bubbled up and got out of hand.

 

It was so warm inside of him, so heavy, so perfect. His entire abdomen was soon stained purple from the viscous crimson ectoplasm, but more kept on coming, and that was when the fun for Blue really began. He was completely full soon enough, but both him and his magic knew quite well that this was not good enough. Soon, his belly began to swell outward, and looking down at himself, bulging and distended from his mate’s magic, Blue came a fifth time, weakly flopping forward onto Red’s magic abdomen and crying out slurred, sloppy declarations of love and happiness to his lover.

 

Red’s flow had finally stopped by this point, so he whined and with the last of his strength, pulled Blue upwards. The Swap monster winced when Red left his oversensitive magic, but his body had shut so that not a single drop of the beloved cum could escape from his core. Blue was leaving all of it inside of himself until he had absorbed every last bit. His much larger mate pulled him into a sturdy but tired embrace, and even though he had already fallen asleep again by the time Blue had fully recovered, he was no less happy.

 

He kissed his companion’s sleeping face, looking down at how full of the manifestation of the other monster’s love he was and then allowing himself to rest again as well, contentment welling in his Soul.

 

Perhaps the cleaning could wait one more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole fucking lot of firsts for me. Gaster Blaster Sanses? Cum inflation? I'm really living life on the edge over here.
> 
> TL;DR I had no clue what I was doing here lmao-


	5. Strong [Fellcest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Fellcest - Underfell Sans/Underfell Papyrus
> 
>  **Rating:** Teen
> 
>  **Warnings:** Self-loathing

Red prided himself on fucking up. Yesterday, he had managed to trip _up_ the stairs, and pretty much every single day before that for the span of his entire life hosted a similarly unfortunate mistake that was nobody’s fault but his own. But this one really took the cake.

 

He had been looking in the mirror, magic body summoned, hating everything about himself as per usual. He was scrawny, his simulated abdomen literally sinking in the middle and his thighs easily passable as hotdogs. Fan-fucking-tastic. Much to his horror, his brother caught him in the process of this, and again, as he usually did, Red burst out in tears. He was such a fucking pussy. Edge was having none of it, however. He swept the smaller skeleton into his arms, whispered praise to him, then laid him upon the bed, kissed the body he hated so badly, and made love to him, encouraging him every single step of the way. Red felt a lot better after that. Edge suggested that if he was so unhappy with himself, he might try some healthy and sane ways to achieve what he wanted. And so, then they were off on a hike, in the hopes that Red’s body might be introduced to the _fascinating_ concept of not looking like a few crimson noodles.

 

It was fun at first, until Red had spotted a cave, and gotten unreasonably excited. According to him, the world would crumble around him and life would lose all of its meaning if they didn’t go to explore it. Edge, still intent on making his brother feel better about himself, agreed, and so in they went. The Papyrus, ever prepared, had luckily brought flashlights, so Red’s unfortunate and humiliating fear of the dark wouldn’t be too consuming. It had been great, for all of five minutes, anyway. By the time Red was ready to turn back, the Fell brothers were indulged to the wonderful realization that they couldn’t, due to quite the large drop they had made further back. Never fear, Edge had told him, they would just have to find a different way out. The discovery of a very helpful map showing them how to exit only confirmed that Edge’s plan was a reasonable one. But of course, Red’s disgusting, worthless body had to nope the fuck out of the situation about halfway there. His entire body ached, he was cold, and he felt he was on the verge of tears. He tried to fight it to save face, but it eventually came to a point where he needed to stop and rest, lest he risk collapsing in the middle of their trek.

 

“B-Bro?” he practically squeaked.

 

“What is it, Sans?” Edge hummed in response, but halted in his long, confident strides when he realized that Red had stopped walking. He didn’t get very far without him, considering they had been holding hands, so he turned around and faced his brother, who already had tears welling in his sockets. “Sans, what’s wrong?” he hurriedly asked, concern glittering in his sanguine eyelights.

 

“C-Can we… stop to rest..?” Red whimpered, unable to meet his brother’s gaze.

 

Edge cocked his head, then reached out and caught a tear with his thumb just as it fell from the Sans’ eyesocket. “Of course we can, please don’t cry.”

 

“Sorry…” Red croaked as his brother lead him a few more steps ahead and found him a nice, flat rock to sit on.

 

Edge sat beside him, and wrapped one of his long, strong arms around his companion’s shoulders. “There’s no reason to be sorry, brother.”

 

“Y-Yes there is,” Red whined, messily wiping at his face as more tears fell. “Y-You’re here, all perfect and strong a-and, I’m your b-brother, so I should be that way too.” He sniffled. “B-But I’m not. I’m _pathetic_ and _weak_ and-”

 

He was cut off when his brother’s large, warm hands gently cupped the sides of his face and turned it towards his own. “No you’re not,” Edge murmured. He drew Red into a slow, loving kiss, and kept on talking as soon as he pulled away. “You’re very strong. Just look at the environment you’re forced to live in, day after day. Being alive and loved today is not a feat that a weak monster could have accomplished.”

 

Red let out one, weak sob, and leaned into his brother’s side. He didn’t say anything, only nuzzled into the side of the larger skeleton’s ribcage and rejoiced in the knowledge that even if he didn’t agree with what had been said, his brother believed it was true with all of his Soul.

 

And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story, actually. And a recent one, too. I went to a cave system today, expecting a fun adventure, but left with nothing but pain and regret.


	6. Bad Idea [Cherryberry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Cherryberry - Underswap Sans/Underfell Sans
> 
>  **Rating:** General Audiences?
> 
>  **Warnings:** Slight angst
> 
>  **Notes:** Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_xFkZHciIg) video.

Red didn’t remember the room being this dark. He jumped a bit when a small but sturdy hand gripped his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. He allowed a smile to ghost across his face, shifting around as Blue stepped before him and then settled in his lap.

 

He could feel the other skeleton’s warm, soft breaths against his mouth, sending shivers down his spine. He couldn’t see anything but his lover’s bright cyan eyelights in the strange darkness, so he wrapped his arms around Blue’s ribcage for extra reassurance. Blue leaned in, and Red allowed his eyesockets to flutter shut, expecting a kiss, but Blue’s mouth missed his and landed at the side of his skull instead.

 

“It’s a bad idea.”

 

“What?” Red murmured.

 

Blue leaned back to look at him. “Me and you.”

 

Red swallowed on the dry, empty air. “Sweetheart, no we’re n-”

 

“Being in love with you seems like a really bad idea,” Blue whispered. “Good luck.”

 

And then he was gone.

 

Red felt himself slipping. He was sinking further and further into the suffocating darkness, so deeply that it was filling his mouth and sockets, blocking out all else but the pain ravaging his insides. He fell further and further downward until he hit a soft surface, and he could breathe again, gasping for air and hiccuping in between the sobs that suddenly wracked his frame. Small hands tenderly wiped away his tears, and a warm, familiar body pressed against his.

 

“It’s okay, Red. It was just a dream.”

 

The Fell skeleton yanked a hand out from under the blankets of the bed he shared with his husband, and Blue caught it with both of his before bringing it to his mouth and kissing the trembling knuckles.

 

“Being in love with you seems like a really good idea,” Red finally managed to choke after a few minutes of the soft touches and gentle sweet nothings that Blue was whispering to him as he kissed wherever he could reach.

 

The smaller skeleton smiled in the dim lighting of the room, so bright that it could have defeated all of the darkness in the world.

 

“Good thing we’ve made it a reality then, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I'll wait until I have a bunch of ships in here do do any repeats,' I said. 'It'll be easy,' I said.
> 
> Well fuck. The OTP has struck again.


	7. A Rattling of Bones [Cherryberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Rocklife197.
> 
> ' _perhaps a drabble titled ‘a rattling of bones’ (bone zone in a snow poff lol) but with cherryberry?_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Cherryberry - Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans
> 
> **Rating:** Explicit
> 
> **Warnings:** Semi-public sex

“I can never get over these things,” Red snickered.

 

Blue smiled and chuckled at his boyfriend. “Snow poffs?”

 

“Yeah,” the other confirmed. “Nothing this ridiculously cute and pure would last very long in Underfell.”

 

“You did,” Blue giggled.

 

Red looked at him, totally unimpressed with his claim. “Sweetheart, you feeling alright? I’m not cute, much less _pure_.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

Red cocked a browbone. “You sure about that?”

 

Blue didn’t have time to respond, not when two clawed hands were coming down on his shoulders and pushing. Caught off guard, he fell completely over, and squealed when the air around him erupted in shimmering white flecks as he landed. He shook his head, registering that he’d landed in the snow poff they’d been admiring when Red settled over him, the warmth of his body contrasting the cold of the snow beneath him.

 

Blue blinked, then gathered himself and slung his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders, smiling innocently. “That was a very cute and pure way to retaliate!”

 

Red’s matching smile was anything but innocent. “Think again.”

 

Blue gasped when a hand pressed against his crotch, and in reflex, he bucked his hips up into the touch, the action sending a bright cyan blush across his cheekbones. He tried to look disapproving, but the expression couldn’t quite form. Red pressed more closely to his body, latching onto his neck and beginning to suckle as he traced the delicate, sensitive bones of Blue’s pelvis with his clawed fingertips.

 

Blue shivered, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or the touches. “W-What are you-” he finally managed to stammer out.

 

Red pulled up from his neck, and placed a quick kiss on his nasal ridge before responding. “Changing your opinion of my purity.”

 

“I-In the middle of Snowdin Forest??” Blue panted. Red hadn’t stopped the touches, and embarrassingly, he could feel his magic gathering at his pubis and setting the bones tingling.

 

“Nobody comes around here, Baby-Blue,” Red assured him. “But if you really hold this inaccurate vision of me so clear, I suppose I could take you home and make _sweet_ , _gentle_ love to you instead.”

 

Blue again attempted to appear stern, but he was pretty sure all he conjured upon his features was a pout. “...Fine,” he eventually muttered through his teeth, blush deepening. “But I’m not letting you be on top.”

 

Red smiled, face flushing with his magic as well. “Fine with me.”

 

Blue took the time to remove his gloves as he gathered himself, then flipped their positions, claiming Red’s mouth in a kiss once he had situated himself. The Fell monster accepted, and Blue grunted against his mouth when the hand returned to his pelvis. He allowed his magic to form, swallowing down a whimper when Red’s hand eagerly wrapped around his length through his pants. He lapped at Red’s teeth, and was met with similar enthusiasm. Blue pushed his tongue into Red’s mouth just as he wiggled a hand under the waistband of his shorts and pressed a few fingers into the mass of unformed magic that had gathered at the Fell skeleton’s pubis. Red panted into their kiss, his magic reaching up into Blue’s touch until it had formed enough to be grabbed. Blue did so, and pressed his thumb into Red’s slit after giving him a few strokes. Red's cock twitched at the attention, stiffening until it had peaked at its height, though Blue could feel no triumph at this, considering he was already hard and drooling precum into Red’s hand.

 

Well now that wouldn’t do at all, would it? Blue broke from their kiss, Then pulled his hand from Red’s shorts in order to dispose of them. Red yelped as his bare bones hit the snow, resolving to quickly form his body in order to combat the cold. Even with the ectoflesh in the way, though, it would still be uncomfortable. Blue only took the time to free his own cock before he wrapped his hands around Red’s summoned thighs and pulled upward so that Red was supported by his legs, direct contact with the snow broken.

 

Even so, Red shivered. Blue coyly raised a browbone at his lover while he lubricated his magic with his saliva in preparation. “Cold?”

 

“We’re in the fuckin snow and I got my cock in the air, what do you think?” Red hissed, breath hitching when two of Blue’s slickened fingers entered him and curled upwards.

 

The Swap skeleton hummed, pumping his phalanges in and out of Red’s magic only a few times before he withdrew them and positioned himself. “Well, I suppose you should have thought this out more, then, huh?”

 

Red’s reply was cut off with a groan when Blue pushed into him and gripped back onto his cock with a pleased sound of his own.

 

The emptiness of the woods ended up a blessing, lest the rattling of bones be heard by any unlucky strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I did them again- [sweats] But it was a request! So it doesn't count!


	8. All of You [Classic Fontcest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kirinsaga.
> 
> _'Maybe sick Sans?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Fontcest - Undertale Sans/Undertale Papyrus
> 
>  **Rating:** General Audiences
> 
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
>  **Notes:** This takes place in the same universe/timeline as chapter 3.

Papyrus’ mouth twitched downward into a pitying frown. Sans wasn’t exactly the most chipper monster on his normal days, and needed lots of support to get through his bad ones, but now? He looked absolutely miserable.

 

He sighed and sat beside his older brother on the couch, and placed a hand on his femur. “Can you sit up?”

 

A very sick Sans did nothing but groan in response from his position of being slumped over one arm of the couch.

 

With a breath, Papyrus stood and scuttled into the kitchen. He filled a glass with ice water and adorned it with a straw before returning to his brother and holding it out to his mouth. “Have a drink, Sans. We can’t have you being dehydrated.”

 

The other skeleton weakly parted his teeth and allowed the straw into his mouth, then slowly but surely drained the glass of its contents, closing his eyes once he had finished. Papyrus set the glass aside, then sat again and gripped his brother by his upper arm to pull him into a sitting position.

 

“Pap, come on-” Sans whined, but his protests halted when Papyrus only manipulated his body into being splayed across his lap, this time comfortably on his back. Sans let out a breath and managed a weak, insincere smile, then allowed his eyesockets to slide shut again.

 

Papyrus gently pet the top of his brother’s skull, but found his hand wandering after a while. He traced one of the dark circles under Sans’ eyesockets, then the curve of his cheekbone, then the soft bone on the bottom rim of his mouth. Sans opened his eyes again, eyelights hazy and unfocused. “Better wash your hands after doin all this.”

 

Papyrus smiled softly at the other monster. “You know I wash my hands plenty no matter the circumstances, Sans. I also like to touch the things I love quite frequently.”

 

It took a moment for it to sink in, but once it did, Sans’ eyelights brightened and his cheeks grew warm with his cornflower blue magic. “...My face?”

 

“All of you.”

 

Sans was interrupted in his flustered muttering when he suddenly sneezed, spraying his younger brother with saliva and whatever other fluids his sick body was producing. “You uh… you sure about that..?”

 

Papyrus laughed lightly, wiping at his jawbone. “Yes.”


	9. Loved [Fluffy Hoodies]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HickoryDox.
> 
> _'Was thinking floofyhoodies? Since ya wanna get away from your otp for a sec and I hardly ever see anything for Red n Slim~ Maybe some cute hurt/comfort. With Red goin to Slim after Boss goes a little too far in his poor treatment of him?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Fluffy Hoodies - Underfell Sans/Swapfell Papyrus
> 
> **Rating:** Teen
> 
> **Warnings:** Physical/emotional abuse mention

Slim loved his brother. Their relationship was a strange one, but fulfilling nonetheless. Black kept him safe, fed, housed, and in line whenever he did something idiotic. But Red had a brother who thought every single one of his actions was a mistake. Combine that with a temper like fire and the knowledge of how to make someone feel absolutely worthless, and Red’s life was often overshadowed from the previous encounter with his brother.

 

Slim tried to help him through it, though. No matter if he did it through simple talking, a hug and kiss, or by helping Red come up with the best, most vicious comebacks that he would never dare to say to Edge’s face. Sometimes, Red would get hit. Usually not bad enough to do much more than bruise a bit, but it made fury flare in Slim’s Soul, unusual with his quiet and passive nature.

 

But this time, Red got _hurt_. Not physically, but in a way much more painful than injury could cause. Slim found himself with an arm and lapful of trembling, whimpering skeleton, and was doing his best, but Red wasn’t even capable of speaking. Slim shushed him, holding him so tightly that he wouldn’t be able to move if he tried and burrowing his face into the hood of his jacket to kiss the crook of his neck.

 

Once Red was able to breathe again, he began to cry, loud, violent sobs tearing through his body and straight into Slim’s Soul. He pulled Red’s head down against his body to muffle the cries, and rubbed slow, soothing circles into his back with his clawed hands. Red grew quieter, but his tears didn’t stop. He ceased in his little shivers next, and finally fell silent, only whimpering into Slim’s now tear-soaked shirt.

 

Slim didn’t stop what he was doing, knowing from personal experience that regularity in touches meant to comfort was optimal. “You’re safe,” he whispered, not expecting a response and not getting one.

 

Red shifted slowly, then leaned back enough to look at him, entire face tense with pain. “H-”

 

“Take your time,” Slim assured him, shifting so that Red could straddle his lap more comfortably.

 

Red did, taking several deep breaths and then several long moments of silence before speaking, voice a hoarse whisper. “H-He said that- that he h-hated me.” He sniffled and messily wiped at his nose. “A-And he t-told me that… that i-if it weren’t for m-me, we never would h-have be-en… ab-abandoned…”

 

Slim felt a moment of rage, but pushed it down. Red did not need more yelling. He pulled his boyfriend closer, and kissed one of his wet cheeks. “He’s wrong.”

 

Red was still crying, more fat, crimson tears rolling down his face. Slim kissed them all away, whispering in between each.

 

“You matter.”

 

“You are enough.”

 

“You are not weak.”

 

“You deserve love.”

 

“You _are_ loved.”

 

“You are worth everything in the world.”

 

“You’re here, with me.”

 

The tears finally slowed after what felt like hours, and Red slumped forward onto Slim’s chest. As expected, his scarred, frail body gave into its exhaustion almost immediately, and little snores were all that filled the room. Slim pet the other skeleton’s skull, and closed his eyes as well. One day, Edge would pay for all of this dearly. But for now, this was what they both needed.


	10. Not Done [Honeyvenom]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Honeyvenom - Underswap Papyrus/Swapfell Sans
> 
>  **Rating:** Explicit
> 
>  **Warnings:** Overstimulation

Stretch was not known for his energy, and Black was not known for his generosity. Luckily, this particular activity did not violate that, seeing as Stretch only had to lay there placidly and Black was doing this for himself as well.

 

The Sans was on his stomach between his lover’s legs, both hands gripping the dripping, marigold orange cock that had been conjured for him. Stretch’s eyelights were hazy, and his breath was ragged. Black licked over his teeth, reveling in the last dredges of the other monster’s taste. “Come on. That was only three.”

 

Stretch’s next breath sounded more like a wheeze than anything else. “Black, honey, you gotta realize you’re way too good at this to make me last long enough to give you a satisfying experience-”

 

Black bared his sharp teeth at the other skeleton. “I’m not done yet.”

 

“W-Whatoooooooh-” Stretch’s words devolved into a tired groan and his sockets slid shut as Black took his length all the way inside of his mouth again, never once directing his steely gaze away from his boyfriend’s face.

 

He rubbed his tongue along the bottom of it, and allowed one of his hands to wander downwards. Two fingers found a sensitive ring of magic that he had instructed his taller lover to construct for him, which had gone completely untouched until now. Stretch was already enough of a mess as it was, so it was no surprise that he trembled and whimpered even more pathetically than he had been before when two claws pricked at his entrance. Black pulled up just enough from his magic to swipe up some of the dark indigo drool that was coating Stretch’s cock with his index and middle fingers. He used it to insert the two phalanges and drive them home, straight to the spot that had his partner convulsing and sobbing out a moan beneath him.

 

It was almost funny, how pathetic Stretch was being. Black loved that, knowing that he had the power to grace the monster he loved with sensations intense enough to elicit tears. He curled his fingers further upward, provided more intense suction around his cock, and Stretch was predictably ushered into another hasty climax. Black huffed around the magic that he was refusing to let leave his mouth, his own cock twitching in his pants as his companion’s pulsed on his tongue and weakly expelled several thick ropes of a hot, viscous liquid. Black finally granted him mercy at this, pulling back to let the sweet and tangy taste of Stretch’s cum coat his mouth and then throat when he allowed it to slide down it. Stretch was finally starting to quiet at that point, the tears coming silently, but anyone to think he was anywhere near finished with the pathetic, shuddering mass of bones before him was sorely mistaken.

 

Stretch winced at another sharp jab to his insides from Black’s fingers. “P-Please, I-I can’t-”

 

Black flicked the tapered tip of his tongue over the monster’s precum-slicked slit, chuckling lowly. “That didn’t sound like our safeword, did it?”

 

Stretch whimpered, shyly looking down at his boyfriend with unfocused, wavering eyelights. “No, i-it didn’t.”


	11. Yeet [Spicyhoney]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Rocklife.
> 
>  
> 
> _'Spiceyhoney: one finds the other throwing things out the window'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Spicyhoney - Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus
> 
>  **Rating:** Teen
> 
>  **Warnings:** Dead memes, talk of sexual acts
> 
>  **Notes:** I think this accidentally turned into a crackfic. Whoops. I'm also super sorry for the title. I couldn't help myself.

Edge squinted at himself in the mirror. Were those… bags under his eyes?? Nope, no way, he was just seeing things, not thinking about it. He briskly exited the bathroom, ready for rest, but stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted someone else in his room, throwing their fucking clock out of the window.

 

He would probably have dusted this intruder, save for the fact that it was actually his boyfriend, Stretch. Even so, the Papyrus was no less angry. “What in the actual-?!”

 

“I just wanted to see time fly!” Stretch cackled.

 

Edge narrowed his eyes. He’d have to have heard that joke a dozen times from this infuriating skeleton by now, but this one was by far the worst. “Go outside. Get the clock. Fix it. If you can’t, you will buy a new one,” Edge demanded through clenched teeth.

 

Stretch expanded his eyelights and forced a twinkle into them. “Oh… o-okay… I guess I could… b-but I’m thirsty…” He lit up when he spotted a glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed they shared, and snatched it up. Edge watched as he downed all of it in one fell swoop, then proceeded to shout, “This bitch empty!”

 

Edge sighed, anger beginning to fade. He just wanted to sleep, and maybe have some alone time with the monster that he was _somehow_ in love with, but he was reconsidering that last part after Stretch’s new stunt of chucking important objects out of windows. “Yes. Now-”

 

He was cut off with a loud, obnoxious shout from the Swap monster. “YEET!” And then the empty glass was gone, thrown quite enthusiastically out of the window.

 

Edge’s jaw dropped, and he was about to be angry again, but the emotion didn’t quite have time to develop before the orange clad skeleton was shouting that obnoxious word again as he leapt onto him, sending them crashing down into the bed. Edge spluttered, and blatantly spat when Stretch’s mouth connected with his. He pushed the slightly shorter skeleton off of him, sat up, then glared at him. “Your seduction tactics aren’t working,” he huffed.

 

Stretch righted himself, then crawled back over to his alternate. “Really?” He made puppy eyes.

 

“Yes.”

 

Stretch shuffled ever closer to him, ending with a hand gripping Edge’s knee. “Sooooo… you’re saying that if I offered to suck your dick right here and now, you’d refuse?”

 

Edge made a face, cheeks embarrassingly flushing sanguine, but he couldn’t honestly give a no as his answer. “...Guess you’ll have to get to work and find out.”

 

“Yeet.”

 

He was going to regret this, wasn’t he?


	12. Hope [Afterdeath]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Rocklife.
> 
> _'Afterdeath: they’ve been together for a while, it was going to happen eventually...little goth arrives and geno has to break the news to reaper'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Afterdeath - Aftertale Sans/Reapertale Sans
> 
> **Rating:** Teen
> 
> **Warnings:** Skelepreg/Mpreg, slight self-hatred

Geno choked down another sob, feeling as if all the ones he had previously suppressed were gathering in his sternum and setting his Soul afire with panic and shame. Or perhaps that was due to a far more physical problem.

 

He held his Soul in the palms of his shaking hands now, hating having to look at it. It seemed to be deformed on one side, almost looking as if it had melted away, but that was nothing new, nor were the cracks that laced its surface. The thing that _really_ had him upset was the small, brilliantly bright dot right in the center of the soft blue magic that made up the essence of his being. The sight had made him sick - literally - because as soon as he’d realized what was happening, his entire body lurched, and he had vomited up a searing magic bile. He was still shaking, unwilling to accept this as the truth.

 

He couldn’t have a child. He couldn’t be a father. He _couldn’t_. He was too weak, too fragile, too fucked in the head to raise another monster up to be a good person. Hell, how did he know there wouldn’t be some horrific birth defects because of what had happened to him, all those years ago? He wasn't even aware that he was still fertile, hence how reckless he had been.

 

Three taps at the door, each one sending the Soul still within his sight leaping in panic and dread. “Geno? You’ve been in there a while, are you alright?”

 

No, no he was not. Why couldn’t he have discovered this when Reaper was out? Why couldn’t he have been given at least a few hours to calm himself and figure out what to do? Today was just not his day, it seemed. Geno urged his Soul back inside of his body, then messily wiped at the ugly tears and snot streaking down his face. “U-Um…”

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Upon glancing towards the bathroom door, Geno discovered that he had indeed forgot to lock it in his haste. His voice broke when he gave his hoarse response. “Yeah.”

 

Geno heard the door creak open, then the bare bones of his lover’s feet click softly against the tiled floor as he came to kneel down before him at his seat on the edge of the bathtub. Reaper didn’t say anything, just gently gazed up at him with his one white eyelight. Geno’s breath hitched, and he reached underneath his shirt to place a palm to his sternum. He trembled, and fear solidified in his his throat, but his Soul cooperated nonetheless, for better or for worse. He held it out once it had phased from his body and into his palm, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself away from this. All of it.

 

It felt as if an infinite stretch of eternities passed with him sitting right there, joints locked up and throat swelled shut, but it didn’t seem so bad once he was brought back by a soft gasp. He hesitantly cracked open an eyesocket, and saw Reaper leaning in to gaze closely at his Soul, unbridled wonder glimmering in his eyelight. It was an incredibly breathtaking sight from his usually somber or sarcastic counterpart. Another eternity passed them by, albeit a much more comfortable one, before Reaper redirected his gaze to meet Geno’s.

 

“P… Pregnant..?”

 

Geno felt more tears escape him, though he was silent, and his breathing had settled into a strangely calm pattern. “Yes.”

 

“Can I..?”

 

Geno nodded, then shivered when Reaper took his Soul into his hands. They’d done this before, obviously, lest they wouldn’t be in this situation, but it felt much different this time. Reaper wasn’t even touching it, and his Soul already felt as if fireworks were going off inside of it. And it was not an unpleasant feeling, not in the slightest. Hope welled inside of him when Reaper finally pressed a fingertip against the slippery surface of his Soul, and Geno began to relax, contentedly surrendering to the feeling and what fate had brought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't mean 'arrive' as in be birthed, because if that was the case, I fucked this up royally.


	13. Promise [Dreammare]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Rocklife.
> 
> _'Dreammare: the brothers reconcile (after nightmare is freed from the apple corruption thing)'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Dreammare - Dream Sans/Nightmare Sans
> 
> **Rating:** Teen
> 
> **Warnings:** Angst with a heaping portion of fluff on the side

Dream had never thought he would get to see this face again outside of his own memory. It had been so long, though, that even those had begun to fade. Losing them had kept him up at night, fighting away the madness always seeming to encroach upon the serenity he was supposed to represent.

 

“Brother?”

 

Dream blinked, and his vision cleared. No, this was real, this was happening. He reached out with a hand, and his brother shied away from the touch at first, but soon accepted it and pressed a warm, lilac flushed cheek into his palm. Dream’s breath hitched. The last time he’d touched his brother, it had hurt. In fact, everything with him had hurt for a very long time. Golden tears gathered and spilled over before he could stop then, sending Nightmare whimpering and pushing his hand away.

 

“I-”

 

“No,” Dream weakly insisted. “That wasn’t _you_. You would never hurt me, and you never did.”

 

Nightmare sniffled, but hesitantly accepted the invitation when Dream opened his arms, and leaned against his chest. Dream held him so closely that their ribs interlocked, and buried his face so deeply into the crook of Nightmare’s neck that he couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t think air was anywhere near as important as this. Dream cradled his brother in his arms as securely as he wished he did all of those years ago; securely enough to have prevented all of this from the very beginning. If he had only _been_ there for Nightmare…

 

Weak, trembling arms slowly returned the embrace, but to both of them, this was much more than a simple hug. This was a promise, to keep each other safe from the horrors of the world and to love one another with enough ferocity to blind anyone who passed them by.  It was a promise to nurture that love each and every day and fight to keep it alive, for if it died, they didn’t think they would desire anything else than to follow in its footsteps. It was a promise not to forget, but to forgive. The past was part of them now, and they couldn’t change that, but they could both promise to keep their heads held high to face the future, together.

 

They pulled away just enough to gaze into each other’s eyes, and sealed it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short, but I felt adding anything else would just dilute it.


	14. Fate [HoneyCherryberry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** HoneyCherryberry - Underswap Papyrus/Underswap Sans/Underfell Sans
> 
> **Rating:** Explicit
> 
> **Warnings:** Monster heat, breeding
> 
> **Notes:** The Swapcest and Honeymustard are only sexual, while the Cherryberry is romantic _and_ sexual. Whoops, I've done it again.

All sexually matured monsters experienced one heat every year, a phenomenon that Red, Blue, and Stretch had grown quite accustomed to helping each other out with. Blue and Stretch had been of assistance to each other ever since their first heats, so when Blue met and started dating Red, he was happily accepted into their little circle of support.

 

This time, however, was very different. Neither Blue nor Stretch had ever seen a sub heat as extreme as this. Red showed up on their doorstep, whimpering and trembling on his feet as his joints glowed with excess magic. He was swept into their bed, and happily coerced into several climaxes by deft fingers and tongues, but the Swap brothers paused when Red begged to feel them inside of him. They had always avoided actual sex during heats, for fear of any accidental conception from the increased fertility of the afflicted monster. Normally pregnancy could only be achieved through Soul sex, and heats were the one exception to this rule.

 

But Red was lying there, crying and pleading and clawing at the blankets, so they took pity on him. Stretch crouched by the Fell skeleton’s skull, whispering reassurances and wiping away his tears while one of his hands wandered down the length of his body to gently fondle his swollen clit as Blue slowly rocked into him. Blue tapped out just to be cautious after Red had been granted two swift orgasms, mournfully extracting himself from his boyfriend’s warm confines and quickly finishing himself off with a trembling hand, warm ropes of his cum splattering all over Red’s conjured abdomen and the bedding when it was released.

 

He swapped places with his brother then, so that Red didn’t have to be unwillingly forced into any breaks and he could conserve his stamina. This was going to be a long night. They continued on, Blue and Stretch taking turns over and over until they had completely lost track of all the times Red had been reduced to a wheezing, breathless mess as he squirmed and clenched around their cocks in orgasm. Everything in sight seemed to be covered with sticky strands of cyan and orange ectoplasm, but they couldn’t stop, no matter how drained they were.

 

Blue was unbearably sensitive by this point. What was this, his fifth time around? He went as slow as he could bare, which dragged Red’s experience out, but he eventually and inevitably got close as well and was about to rinse and repeat their little routine, but a few hoarse words from the monster beneath him stopped him in his tracks.

 

“N-No, Blue, p-please…”

 

“What is it, Red?” Blue panted, comfortingly running a hand up one of his alternate’s summoned thighs. 

 

“Cum inside me.”

 

Blue froze, and exchanged a shocked glance with his brother. “R-Red, love, I can’t, you’ll…”

 

“I know,” Red whined, “And I want it. P-Please- Blue, I love you, a-and nothing… n-nothing could make me happier o-or more honored than to carry your child.” The Fell skeleton was fully sobbing by this point, and Stretch was just staring with his jaw gaping at the scene before him. “Please!” he continued on blubbering. “I w-ant you, I want to st-stay with you! Forever-! Blue, ple… ase..!”

 

“Hold on one fucking minute,” Stretch coughed out, “Did you literally just propose to my bro while his dick is in you and you’re in heat?! Maybe you need to think this over mo-”

 

“No,” Blue said firmly at his brother, then turned back to Red, Soul pounding and eyelights wavering with emotion. “You’ll… marry me? You’ll have my baby?”

 

Red wasn’t even being stimulated anymore, but in that moment, he came again with another shrieked yes, and that was all Blue needed. All of his fatigue and hesitation evaporated, and he rutted into Red hard enough to make the bed shake, each thrust a vow to their relationship and future. Red wailed, and clung to Stretch for support, who now looked happy enough to break out in tears right then and there. It didn’t take Blue long to catch up. His thrusts began to stutter, his vision started to blur with tears and pleasure, and he violently hilted himself in Red’s clutching, swollen pussy one last time before emptying himself deep inside of the monster he loved, sealing their fate together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno man, I feel like this is bad. It's 1 AM and this was based on some weird ass daydream I conjured up a few days ago. Eh.


	15. Worth It [Cherryberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment from KrystalTwi.
> 
> _'Well, not all uncles can say they were there for their niece/nephew's conception. XD I feel like Stretch would jokingly try to tell the baby that when they were old enough. Only to get smacked by an angry Blue.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Cherryberry - Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans
> 
>  **Rating:** Teen
> 
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
>  **Notes:** This is a continuation of chapter 14, taking place years in the future. HoneyCherryberry is still a thing, but the sex-focused Swapcest and Honeymustard obviously aren't shown here, so I didn't bother to put it in the title.

“Can I have some juice?”

 

Red reached down and patted the top of his son’s head. “Sorry, Vi, but your dad would kill me if I fed you a bunch of sugar so close to bedtime.”

 

The little skeleton huffed indignantly, the large violet eyelights for which he was named glimmering with disappointment. “Who says he has to know?”

 

Red glanced up as the monster they were speaking of walked into the room. “Well, he’d hear us plotting our evil plans.”

 

Vi turned around, screaming out ‘daddy!’ when he saw Blue and then leaping into his arms, juice evidently forgotten. Blue smiled and kissed the side of his son’s skull, then turned to Red with a tired smile. “He’s been good?”

 

“Course,” Red affirmed. “The best little skell I know.”

 

Blue yawned. “Well, I’m glad to hear it.”

 

Red felt sorry that his husband was having to work so much overtime lately, as it was clearly draining him. Stretch wandered into the room next, and plucked Vi right from Blue’s arms, smiling at his brother and then the young monster he was holding up by the underarms. “What’s goin on, little buddy?”

 

“Uncle Stretch!” Vi squealed, “Put me down!”

 

Stretch gasped in mock hurt, then in one swift movement, slung the much smaller skeleton up over his head and plopped him on his shoulders. “How about I don’t?”

 

Vi laughed in delight, now easily able to touch the ceiling with Stretch’s impressive height. “How about you take me up the stairs!”

 

Stretch grinned. “You got it. One ride up the stairs, coming up!”

 

Red watched as Stretch danced around up and down the stairs with a delighted Vi on his shoulders, then turned to face his husband when Blue sat down beside him. They shared a chaste kiss, smiles ghosting across their faces when they pulled away. “Shower?” Red sighed.

 

“Yep.” Blue grimaced, then giggled. “I’m super gross. In fact, I think I’d better get out of here before the entire room smells as bad as I do.”

 

Blue stood from the couch, turned around to plant a firm kiss on Red’s nasal ridge, then slunk up the stairs, trying not to get clobbered by the chaos already taking place upon them. Once the door to the room he shared with Red was closed, Stretch took it as his cue to stop. He came back down into the living room, set Vi down on the couch in the middle of his protests, then fell back into a chair, clearly exhausted from the couple minutes of activity. Red didn’t blame him, though. He was the same way, if not worse.

 

“Pop,” Vi whined, “Uncle Stretch is being lazy again!”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t hold it against him, bud. You’re getting pretty big now,” Red countered.

 

Vi puffed his chest out pridefully, and Stretch finally regained enough breath to speak. “Yeah, how old are you now, 3?”

 

Vi scowled at the Papyrus. “ _No_ , I’m 7, and you know that!”

 

Stretch scratched his chin, as if he was dumbfounded. “Really?”

 

“Yes, and I’ll be 8 in a month!”

 

Stretch shrugged. “Wow, my bad. You’d figure I could keep track of the time _vi_ now.”

 

Red snorted at the pun, while Vi protested it even as he was laughing. Then, after minimal begging, the young monster was allowed to watch cartoons while Red tried not to fall asleep on the couch.

 

“Hey Pop,” Vi queried eventually, pulling Red from his doze.

 

“Uh, hmn?” he grunted in response.

 

“So if my birthday is June 15th, when was I, you know, made? Because technically, even as a Soulling, I was there!”

 

An innocent enough question, but Red couldn’t help but feel a bit flustered by it. As _if_ he could forget that day… “Uhm… well I guess around the same time, but a year earlier,” Red eventually mumbled out. “Monster babies develop for a year, remember?”

 

“I would know!” Stretch interjected suddenly, smiling slyly and shifting in his seat.

 

“You would?” Vi questioned.

 

Red wasn’t quite sure how to react. His son was no idiot; he knew at least the basics of reproduction, both in the realm of Souls and in… other manners. All he could manage to do was simultaneously hold down his laughter and stare at Stretch.

 

He didn’t seem to notice the strange look, however. “Yep! I was right there, in the same room, on the bed.”

 

Vi took a while to respond, looking confused and a bit concerned. “But isn’t that… pri… vate..?”

 

“It sure is,” Stretch chuckled, “But I was there anyway.”

 

At that moment, Blue came bolting down the stairs, and the horrified expression on his face caused Red to break. He started laughing like a maniac right there on the couch while Blue skidded to a halt and gave his brother a furious stare. He then turned to an even more confused Violet, and scooped him up into his arms. “Welp! I’d say it’s time for bed now!”

 

“But wait!” Vi protested, “I still don’t understand why Uncle Stretch was in the room when-”

 

“He was kidding,” Blue snapped, though every shred of anger in his tone was aimed completely at his brother.

 

“Yeah, it’s not so _hard_ to see Stretch joking around like that, is it?” Red gasped, still gripped by a bone-rattling laughter.

 

Blue turned to glare at him next, eyelights aflame with a message to shut the fuck up, or he would pay dearly. “How does a story before bed sound?” he stiffly asked Vi.

 

The monster hesitantly accepted, aware that something fishy was going on, but seeming to realize it would do him no good to push it further now. He was briskly taken upstairs, and when Blue returned 20 minutes later, Red and Stretch were still laughing and joking about it. The Swap skeleton narrowed his eyes, slowly untied his bandana from around his neck, then walked up to his brother, and hit him across the face with it.

 

Red surely didn’t have the strength to quell his laughter then, and so consequently, he was smited by the wrath of Blue as well. Completely worth it, if you asked him.


	16. Flattery [Rottenjoke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by KrystalTwi.
> 
> _'Hmmm rottenjoke, hate/love type of deal?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Rottenjoke - Undertale Sans/Swapfell Sans
> 
> **Rating:** Teen
> 
> **Warnings:** None

“And your eyes are like the stars-”

 

“No they’re not, you idiot,” Black huffed, fruitlessly pressing a palm to Comic’s forehead.

 

The skeleton only clung tighter to the other, nuzzling into his midsection and trying to quell his laughter. “Yes they are. Brilliant and beautiful, glimmering with enough love and resolve to-”

 

“Oh my god, _no_!” Black groaned as he tried to shake his alternate yet again.

 

But Comic was not giving up so easily. “And your teeth, sharp like the, uh, _snowy peaks of mountains_ against the sky, warm with the shades of the setting sun…” He had to admit, this position was growing tiring, but he refused to back down. He had his knees on the ground and his ribcage resting on his boyfriend’s lap as he burrowed his face into his shirt, which smelled like sweat and negative vibes from Black’s very evident bad day at work.

 

Black practically shrieked in his protest, and he could have easily thrown Comic off of him, but to the latter’s delight, he seemed to be holding back from doing so. “Yes! The peaks of fucking mountains, why the hell not! Now if you don’t shut up, I’ll use them to bite your face off!”

 

Comic sighed, making the sound a blissful one. “Ah, my love, you have no idea the agony I would put myself through for you… you are worth every second of pain ever felt by anyone to ever exist…”

 

Black’s sound of displeasure was weaker this time. “I hate you…”

 

Comic kept going. “Oh, my dear, and your scars! They show how much you’ve survived, winding over your bones like a uh, corn… maze…”

 

Black let out a soft snort. “That’s not even flattering. You’re shit at similes.”

 

Comic chuckled. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Black was silent for a moment, then exhaled sharply and gripped Comic by his humeri. “Come on up.”

 

The monster happily complied, clumsily scrambling the rest of the way up onto the couch so that he could curl up in Black’s lap. “There we are.”

 

“Why do you do this every damn time?” Black grumbled, but despite the sour expression on his face, still accepted when Comic pulled him into a gentle kiss.

 

“Because,” he murmured once he had pulled away, “The best way to improve your moods is to make you suffer under the horrible wrath of someone admiring you.”

 

Black rolled his eyes. “I don’t hate it, I just wish you would do it less obnoxiously.”

 

“Nahhh.” Comic snuggled in, and yawned, mouth contorting into a smile. “Now, time for a nap.”

 

“But I need to take a shower, you dipshit!”

 

Comic’s smile only widened. “Love you too. Night.”


	17. Let Me Have This [Errink]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr.
> 
> _'Errink h/c snuggle fluff?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Errink - Error/Ink
> 
> **Rating:** General Audiences
> 
> **Warnings:** Sad Ink

Error had never been good at this. Always the one to be fucking things up, always the one to go sulking in a dark room and force Ink to run to his rescue. It was sad how often it happened with him, but now that it was his turn to console someone? He was petrified he was going to do it wrong.

 

Ink was curled into a little ball, pressed into the curve of his body as they lay in their bed. He was covering his face with his forearms even though it would have been hidden perfectly well by Error’s shirt anyway, and was unusually silent. He was always making such a racket, and it used to make Error want to bash his head against a wall, but now he found all of it endearing. The giggles that would always be broken apart by little snorts, the squeaky breaks in his voice whenever he got too excited about anything, and even the snoring, as loud and disruptive as it may have been. Error loved all of it.

 

“A-Are you… okay..?”

 

Ink only grunted, but he did move his arms to wrap around Error’s ribcage rather than to conceal himself. Error shifted at the touch, bringing one of his hands down to gently rest between his companion’s shoulder blades while the other moved to lightly grip one of his iliac crests. Ink whimpered, and pressed closer. Error knew his throat was too tight to produce any pleasant noises, but he tried anyway.

 

“What happened-”

 

“No,” Ink murmured, cutting him off. “Not now.” One of his feet prodded forward until it slipped between Error’s legs, and he used that to drag them even closer together, so much so that their ribs slotted together. “I’ll tell you later. Just… shut up, and let me have this.”

 

Error swallowed around the lump in his throat. Normally, Ink wouldn’t be so placid. If he wanted Error to ‘shut up’, he would have let him know far more expressively, and that was one of the things he loved about the little skeleton; how much fire he had in every single one of his actions. He felt a moment of rage towards whatever seemed to have put it out, but pushed the emotion down and instead rested his chin atop his lover’s head.

 

If this is what Ink really wanted, it would be given to him.


	18. Happy Again [Errink]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CurriedSugar.
> 
> _'Can you do a continuation of this chapter, that shows why Ink is upset?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Errink - Error/Ink
> 
>  **Rating:** General Audiences?
> 
>  **Warnings:** Mentioned unhealthy relationship
> 
>  **Notes:** This is a continuation of chapter 17, because I decided to slap a big fat mystery right on into it.
> 
> There is also background [abusive] Edgeberry.

“Hey! Blue! So, how h-”

 

“Ink.”

 

Said skeleton stopped himself in his enthusiastic greeting at the darkness he detected in his friend’s voice. He was normally terrible at detecting emotions if it wasn’t Error, but the spoken word had been absolutely drenched in fatigue and somberness. “Uh-huh..?”

 

Blue flicked his eyelights to the side. They were a dull sky color, a striking difference from their usual brilliant cyan. “Edge wants me to break things off with you.”

 

Ink blinked, his mind drawing a blank. “Come again?”

 

Blue’s sigh could have destroyed the best of Ink’s card castles. “He thinks you’re a bad influence on me. He says I was much less annoying back when we didn’t talk often. So, I guess this is goodbye.”

 

Ink furrowed his browbones in thought, but it clicked a moment later. Edge, Blue’s boyfriend. His face soured when he came to this realization. “What? But he can’t control you!”

 

Blue smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I know, but we’re married now. I don’t want to ruin it.”

 

Ink pressed his mouth into a flat line. Blue was one of his best friends. “Well… why does he have to know about it?”

 

Another tired sigh from the Swap skeleton. “He tracks my phone, he’d know where I was going.”

 

Ink was about to suggest that Blue just leave his phone behind, but he realized the problem with the situation before the words got past his teeth. “What?? He tracks your phone? Isn’t that something crazy weirdo stalkers do?”

 

“It’s just to keep me safe.” Ink’s retorts, whatever they might have been, died on his tongue when Blue turned around. “Please just leave. He’ll probably kill you if he sees me talking to you.”

 

He could do nothing but stare, mouth gaping open, as Blue trailed away from him, his footprints quickly being filled in by the falling snow. A prismatic tear finally fell and tarnished its white glimmering surface, causing Ink to let out the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. He wiped at his cheek with his scarf, then stuffed his hands into his pockets. He’d lost a friend. Even with the countless people he knew, few managed to put up with him long enough to get past all of the quirks and frequent misunderstandings that seemed to plague him. But Blue was one of them, and now he was gone. Off home, off to- Ink’s sadness was joined by disgust and despair. Blue was going home to Edge. Edge, his clearly abusive and controlling partner. Or husband now, apparently.

 

He rarely shed any tears, but a few more managed to escape him as he wandered. Blue, equipped with smothering kindness, overwhelming optimism, and enough love to satisfy everyone in the multiverse. Blue, trapped in the claws of a monster as twisted, unloving, and neglectful as Edge. Blue, the only monster who he’d ever truly mourned the loss of. He found himself at his own door, numbly unlocking it, and then stumbling inside. He shouldn’t be here, hiding from the situation. He should plan some masterful escape to break Blue free of his marriage and carry him off into the sunset. He could room with him and Error, be their best bud, be _happy_ again. So, of course, that was what he was going to do. He would gather everyone he knew and save him, even if Edge was dust by the time their mission was a success. Yes, he would be Blue’s hero, no matter what.

 

A hand gripped one of his shoulders. “Ink? What’re you standing in the kitchen with the lights off for? Forget where the lightswitch was again? Heh.” Ink turned around to face his companion. Error’s lopsided smile faded as soon as he saw the expression on the other’s face. “Um? Are… what happened..?”

 

Ink collapsed forward and into Error’s hold. Looks like his escape mission would have to wait for his cursed emotions to run their course.


	19. Helpless [Papayaberry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Papayaberry - Underswap Sans/Undertale Papyrus
> 
> **Rating:** Explicit
> 
> **Warnings:** Blue's a sweet dom who doesn't know how to dom, my inability to know how to put warnings on this

Blue smirked as he watched the lanky frame of his lover crawl across the floor towards him, then settle in between his legs. Rus was hungrily staring at the glowing impression in his pants, and Blue could have been satisfied with that look alone, but he knew it would be more enjoyable for the both of them if he allowed his partner to take what he wanted. “Undo my pants,” he commanded, voice even and low.

 

Rus instantly obeyed, long fingers struggling with the button and then zipper of the overly constricting jeans he had worn to work. When the hands reached for his newly freed cock, Blue slapped it away. “Did I tell you to touch me?” he challenged, raising a brow.

 

Rus shrunk back, and shook his head. Blue smiled at his cooperation. “There we are.” He reached out with a hand and caressed the side of his boyfriend’s face, eliciting a nervous and excited breath of air from the easily excited Papyrus. “Now, open up.”

 

Rus complied, parting his teeth to reveal the viscous orange drool that had pooled beneath his tongue and coated the entirety of his mouth. He knew better than to swallow at times like these. “Good boy,” Blue purred, sitting back again. “You may start.”

 

Rus pounced on him, wasting not a singular second before he had taken Blue’s cock all the way down to the hilt, eyelights rolling back in his head as the tip pushed into his throat and cut off his flow of air. Blue groaned, and gently pet the other skeleton’s skull. “Come on, show me those pretty eyes of yours.”

 

Rus rubbed his tongue along the bottom of Blue’s magic as he struggled to right his gaze, but eventually succeeded, revealing watery tangerine eyelights, hazy with love and arousal. Blue smiled down at him, then placed both hands on top of his skull, and pushed. Rus gagged around his length, but Blue knew that he loved it just as much if not more than he did. He lost himself in the hot mouth and skilled tongue slowly undoing him, trying his best to keep up his act of dominance but failing more and more with each passing moment. 

 

He was snapped out of his daze when one of Rus’ hands left its position of gripping his knee and began to travel downwards, presumably to allow the Papyrus to stimulate himself. Blue sharply hit the shoulder attached to the offending hand, getting a meek whimper from the other monster as he obediently returned it to its original position. Blue huffed out a breath, twitching into the wet warmth enveloping him and pushing the fact of how unbearably close he was to the back of his mind. 

 

While he was always worried about hurting his partner in these games of theirs, the thought of Rus so helplessly aroused was having him biting down on his tongue to hold his noises in. Whatever was between his legs down there, be it a painfully hard cock hanging neglected in the air or a slickened pussy dribbling arousal down his thighs, Blue couldn’t wait to ravage it as soon as he’d had his own fill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another instance of me having no idea what the hell I was doing!


	20. Failed Mission [VenomLust]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon friendo of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** VenomLust - Swapfell Sans/Underlust Sans
> 
> **Rating:** Teen?
> 
> **Warnings:** None
> 
> **Notes:** This, as far as I know, is a ship that pretty much doesn't exist. A friend came up with the ship name for it; as they did the request.

Lust blinked innocently at the skeleton before him, a smile plastered across his face. “No.”

 

Black narrowed his eyes even further. “Lust. You need a shower.”

 

He only stretched out on the couch and forced a yawn. “No I don’t.”

 

“It’s been three days!”

 

Lust scoffed. “That’s nothing. I’ve gone weeks before.”

 

He delighted in the fury that was practically aflame in his boyfriend’s eyelights, though he could tell by now that the anger wasn’t the serious type. If Black was truly and honestly upset about something, he would be acting a lot differently. “Well, now that you live with me, you have to go by my rules,” Black said through his teeth.

 

Lust gasped, feigning shock. “What? We own this house together! We collaborate on the rules! And I, for one, say that showers should be taken only when absolutely needed.”

 

“Well, we’re in Swapfell. That’s _my_ universe. So ha, I get the first say. And according to that, you need to take a shower. Right now.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Black looked like he was about to either start slashing down the walls with his claws or scream loud enough to break the barrier, but Lust stopped him with another comment. “Unless, of course, you’d like to carry me up to the bathroom, get into the shower with me, and do all of the washing for me while I stand there doing absolutely nothing.”

 

Black deflated, shoulders sagging and sockets drooping as he admitted defeat. “If that’s what it’s going to take, I will do so.”

 

Lust clapped his hands in delight, giggled when he was picked up bridal style by his shorter and yet _much_ stronger companion, then slung his arms around Black’s neck and attacked the side of his skull with a flurry of kisses through the journey. When he was set down, a dark indigo blush had formed on the monster’s face, much to Lust’s delight. Black grumbled under his breath as he threw the shower curtain aside and turned the water on, waiting a minimal amount of time for it to warm before grabbing Lust by the hand and yanking him in. He had luckily had enough sense to take his clothes off, but the slightly chilly water was no less unpleasant. “H-Hey! It’s freezing in here!”

 

Black was behind him, clawed hands already full of lathered soap and scrubbing at the back of his skull. “Too fucking bad.”

 

Of course it was pleasantly warm only a second later, but Lust still huffed. “Jerk.”

 

Black didn’t respond, so Lust closed his eyes, and sighed. His boyfriend certainly could have used a cloth or sponge to wash him, but he had chosen his hands. Whether it was because he thought it more efficient or he just had the desire to touch him, Lust didn’t know, but he was hoping for the latter. Black seemed to be in a hurry, though, so Lust frowned, and spoke. “What’s the rush?”

 

“I have better things to do than wash you like a babybones,” Black snorted, but the noise was soft, and caring, in the Fell skeleton’s strange way.

 

“Really?” Lust turned around, ignoring Black’s spluttering, and wrapped him in the biggest hug he could physically manage, pressing gross, sloppy kisses to his cheeks the way he knew he hated. “I don’t think so.”

 

Black groaned and weakly pushed against him, but it was clear to Lust that the protests were only surface level. “Lust… why… now I’m full of soap too…”

 

The mentioned skeleton placed another of his signature unpleasantly wet kisses on Black’s mouth, and then just leaned their skulls together. “Good. Now you’re trapped in here with me longer.”

 

And with that, Black once again failed his daily mission of appearing un-affectionate, face going soft with love and a goofy smile taking over his expression. “I guess that is good, isn’t it?”


	21. Choose [Insomnia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Insomnia - Error/Dream
> 
> **Rating:** General Audiences
> 
> **Warnings:** None
> 
> **Notes:** This is for day 6 of [ErrorDream Week](https://errorxdream.tumblr.com/post/184507891215/hey-guys-its-that-time-of-year-again-here-are)! Can't say I'm dedicated enough to the ship to do the entire week, but it's a very cute rarepair and I wanted to show my appreciation for its existence.
> 
> The prompt was _Choose_.

Error had always loved the night sky. There was such serenity to it, and a sureness. Even as he knew black holes were constantly devouring entire worlds and stars were always coming to their ends in violent explosions, he felt that it was stable, and everlasting. After all, they were seeing what had happened hundreds or millions of years ago, depending on how far they were from everything. The speed of light was unfathomably fast, but the vastness of space was unfathomably large in contrast.

 

Dream’s hand tightened around his. They were laying upon a blanket on a hillside in Outertale, fingers lazily laced together and shoulders brushing. “Don’t you think it’s a bit cold?”

 

Error grunted. “Nah. Want my jacket?”

 

“No thank you, I’m alright.”

 

Error was going to insist, but the words didn’t really make it out of his mouth, not when a scream was ripping free of his throat. He shot up into a sitting position and clapped his hands against the sides of his skull in preparation, but when the low, rumbling noise reached him, he still whimpered. Dream was on his knees in a second, gently shushing him and kissing his forehead as he massaged his trembling shoulders. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Let’s go home.”

 

Pushing his humiliation to the back of his mind, Error swallowed around the lump in his throat and let Dream pull him to his feet. Scared of storms. How pathetic. He closed his eyes tight when another flash of light lit up the sky, but they snapped open again when he felt a cold raindrop land on the top of his skull. Many, many more were to follow, along with the expected clap of thunder. 

 

Error was drenched, in tears, and shaking from both the cold and his fear by the time they had finally made it home. But Dream only swept him into a hug, and covered his face in kisses. He was led up the stairs to their room, where his boyfriend gently helped him dry off and get into a warm change of clothes before he did the same for himself. Error was calm again by the time he was on the couch back on the first floor of the house, warm flames crackling in their fireplace before him. 

 

Dream was soon to join him, shifting around in his seat for quite a while before speaking. “Choose one!”

 

Error blinked in confusion, turning his face away from the fire. “Uh, what?”

 

Dream was sitting sideways on the couch, cross legged, so that he was facing Error completely. His arms were tucked behind his back, as if he were hiding something. “Pick a hand!”

 

Well that was a prompt Error hadn’t been given in just about forever. But why not play along? Surely it wouldn’t cause the entire multiverse to explode and ruin their lives, right? ...Right? It’s not as if this night could get much worse. He coughed, and pointed to Dream’s left shoulder. The skeleton pulled the adjacent hand from behind his back, and opened the fist it had been curled into. Resting in the bone of his palm was a big fat pile of absolutely nothing. Error raised a browbone, and Dream giggled. 

 

“Try again!”

 

To the right hand it was, and again, nothing. Error narrowed his eyes, but Dream gave him reassurance, smile widening. “There _is_ actually something, I swear.”

 

“So you switched hands, then.” He hummed in thought, scratching at his chin dramatically until he thought of a solution to his predicament. “Ha.” He put on his best smug face, while Dream huffed.

 

“Pointing to both hands is against the rules-”

 

“Too bad,” Error cut him off, managing a low chuckle. “You did not explicitly establish that, and therefore cannot deny me.”

 

Dream dropped his eyes, and his smile lessened, but it was not his happiness that had faded. He appeared shyer now, golden magic warming his cheekbones. “Okay.”

 

He brought his hands out to Error, and opened them. Both  were full this time, an object in each. Bands of gold, one embedded with ruby and the other turquoise. “I-I’m so sorry that our night was ruined. I was saving this until the perfect moment, but it didn’t really arrive. But I-I don’t want to wait any longer. Error… w-will you marry m-”

 

Error was too busy sobbing and hugging him to hear the rest of what Dream was saying, though it was reasonable to assume he had stopped talking in the chaos of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my oldest friends helped me with the plot. Thank you <3
> 
> Posted 3 minutes too late, goddammit.


	22. Marked [Cherryberry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Cherryberry - Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans
> 
> **Rating:** Explicit
> 
> **Warnings:** Biting, blood, breeding, crying, slight cum inflation, belonging to someone (or whatever that kink is called)
> 
> **Notes:** But don't worry, it's all really fluffy.

Blue whimpered as Red lightly ran his tongue along the new indentations in his clavicle, swiping up the marrow they were leaking. The bite itself was vicious, the Fell monster’s sharp teeth digging into his bones until they had gave way and bled freely into his mouth, but now the wound was being nursed and kissed, and had been for the past five minutes. There were more marks as well; on his neck, other collarbone, shoulder blade, even ribs. Every single one of them had been given the same love and attention, until Blue breathlessly confirmed that the pain was gone and that he wished to keep going.

 

He was laying on his front upon the bed he shared with the other, legs spread enough for Red to sit between them and arms out to his sides, where small hands desperately gripped handfuls of the sheets. He had been kissed up and down his spine, told how much he was loved, and of course nibbled at, but only slightly. Red’s clawed hands had massaged the simulated muscles of his back once the ectoflesh subconsciously flickered into being, but Blue didn’t want that. He had whined and raised his hips into the air, need only growing.

 

Red had asked if he could, and Blue had instantly said yes. Sharp fangs pressed into his neck following the consent, the pressure and pain slowly growing until it peaked and marrow oozed out around the intruding objects. Red’s bite loosened, and he suckled at the magic blood seeping so thickly from the puncture wounds he had inflicted. Blue had moaned despite the tears that had welled in his eyes, and begged for more.

 

Red gave him two more bites, each one harsher than the last. He cared for each for a painfully long time, seemingly oblivious to how badly Blue needed him. So, to the begging it had been. Red had tried to ask him again, but Blue already knew. He was fully aware that he belonged to Red, in every sense. They were bonded, and were to be married, so it only made sense that he be marked with scars as well. He had soaked into the sheets already, as they both knew he would, but as soon as Red was inside, it could never be taken back. They would be bound forever. And for Blue, there was nothing else in the entire world that he had ever wanted more.

 

Red had pressed in closer behind him, and slowly ground himself between Blue’s slick folds. More pleading, more tears. Red had locked his mouth down on the unmarked side of Blue’s neck, and bit down just as he slowly eased himself forward into the Swap monster’s dribbling hold. Combined with the bite and how slow it was, Blue had barely even felt it at first, but the sensation had eventually built. Each dragging thrust scraping agonizingly slowly along his walls, each little lick and kiss upon his wounds, and then a hand curling down between their bodies to softly fondle his swollen clit combining into an impossibly confusing storm of sensations that he was entirely powerless against. 

 

The first of his orgasms was small and mellow, but intensified with the bite Red had paired it with. The second was better, and the third then as well, sending him gasping as he shuddered and squeezed around Red’s cock. But now, he was tiring. His energy had fled him, it seemed, and this slow pace had become nothing short of irritating. He swallowed another whimper, and arched his back, canting his hips upward in a desperate attempt to get Red deeper inside of him.

 

“You okay, Baby-Blue?” Red rasped into the side of his skull, thrusts stilling as his fingers continued to tirelessly work away at the stinging bundle of magic that was his clit. 

 

Blue’s speech was barely legible with all of the drool that had pooled in his mouth and the hazy state of his mind, but at least he was still capable of talking at all. “Yes p… please finish I-I… want to feel your…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, because of his shyness or his fatigue he couldn’t be sure.

 

Red growled, and resumed his movements. “You want me to fill you up?” He trailed his mouth down Blue’s neck, stopping to nibble at a bite mark along the way.

 

Blue let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan at the touch to the tender spot, but pushed himself to form more words. “Yes I… need…”

 

The thrusts finally sped up, hitting the back of his magic every time. Blue’s eyelights rolled back in his head, and he let out a sob at Red’s next words.

 

“You want me to put a baby in you?”

 

The other purpose of this; to mark him and to breed him. He wanted to be Red’s in every way the stars would allow. 

 

“I… I do.”

 

Red’s faster speed was then combined with more force behind the movements. Claws dug into his clit and teeth dug into his bones, all over. Fresh blood beaded at the old wounds and seeped freely from a series of new ones, dripping down onto the bed. Blue didn’t notice. Tears and snot and spit streamed down his face, throat cinched shut to hold in his sobs. He was on the tail end of his fourth, barely noticed climax when Red slammed into him one final time with a snarl and stained his insides purple, and that succeeded in started him on his fifth. Red filled him until his stomach had swelled slightly, the cum heavy and warm inside of him.

 

Blue’s consciousness was hanging on by a mere thread by the time Red had pulled out of him and embraced him under their blankets, but a burst of love and contentment still fluttered in his Soul. So he slept, still distantly aware of the clawed hand cupping his rounded stomach so possessively and the warm mouth suckling at his wounds so tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a dream. A dream that, by itself, gave me a biting kink. Why?? I have them all by now, I swear.
> 
> Also wow, it's these two again. Big fucking surprise, amirite?


	23. Don't Leave Me [Stoner Bros]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Stoner Bros - Undertale Sans/Underswap Papyrus
> 
> **Rating:** Teen
> 
> **Warnings:** A bit of angst, a self-harm mention, and a past relationship Comic had where the other person isn't named.

The air in the room was uncomfortably thick, seeming to press down around them and reduce their ability to think. Stretch had his hands shoved into the pocket of his sweatshirt, where they were wringing together under the guise of the soft orange fabric.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

 

“It’s alright,” Comic whispered.

 

Stretch turned his head and stared into his lap, willing the tears not to fall. Comic, his best friend since childhood. They’d been through everything with each other, it seemed. They'd laughed until it hurt, cried within each other’s arms until it stopped hurting, and even took a few breaks from each other when they were the ones hurting each other. They’d bandaged each other’s wounds, wiped away each other’s tears, whispered secrets, and kept them for years. They’d loved together, hated together. Loved each other, hated each other. They’d done it all, and seen it all, and stayed through it all. After all, that’s what a true friend was, wasn’t it? A companion that follows you through the darkness, because to them, anything is worth being able to see you in the light again.

 

So when Comic’s news of a breakup came through, Stretch was over as fast as reality would allow. Who could’ve dumped his friend? His buddy, his pal? None other than his good for nothing boyfriend, that’s who. Stretch had never liked him. He’d smile and shake his hand when they were in the same room together, but think bitter thoughts and dwell on how much _better_ Comic deserved when they were out of sight from each other again.

 

The spark of joy he’d felt at the news they had split was selfish, perhaps even downright despicable, and he knew that, so he’d quickly snuffed it out. Once he'd gotten there, Comic had curled into his side and sobbed into his shoulder as they lay atop his disaster of a bed. He had cupped the side of the other’s face as soon as it wasn’t pressed into him anymore, thumbing at the damp tear tracks still staining his friend’s cheeks, which were flushed the prettiest shade of cornflower blue Stretch had ever seen in his entire life.

 

Then, he had kissed him. Softly, and without a single second of hesitation. It felt so natural, and right. Like they’d been lovers for years, fully accustomed to pressing their mouths together and having long since memorized each other’s taste. They could have been married, From how sure he had seemed. They could have been Bonded, could have been recounting all the times they’d made love under the stars they were so fond of.

 

But they weren’t.

 

So when Comic had pushed him away and scrambled into a sitting position, Stretch had understood, and sat as well as his mind raced to justify why he’d done what he had. He quickly figured out that it was because of all those things they could have been. It was because of those things, and how many hours he’d spent dreaming that they were true. It was because of how many tears that had been shed in the knowledge that they weren’t, how many scars he had dug into his own bones in the hopes the pain would heal him, and how many times he’d drank himself into unconsciousness in an effort to forget how much it always still hurt afterwards.

 

But that was no excuse. He’d violated him, the monster he loved so dearly, far more than he had the right to. On the day when Comic had needed him most, Stretch had failed him. So, he’d apologized, as he’d been taught to do after wronging somebody. And Comic had told him that it was okay..?

 

Stretch blinked. “...Alright?” His voice came out a squeak.

 

Comic sniffled. “No it’s just… my fault…”

 

Stretch found the courage to look at the other monster again, messily wiping at the tears that were silently dripping down his face. “What? What’s your fault? You didn’t do anything wrong, dude, i-it’s me, I-I’m the one…”

 

“The one who’s brave enough.”

 

Stretch wanted this over. He wanted whatever the truth was to come out, so he could simply break down and sob, whether it be as he was held in Comic’s arms or after he had fled, never to be seen again. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that I love you too, dumbass,” Comic hissed. “I’m the one who’s been trying to deny that. Sleeping around with random people trying to get over you, and then end up dating one of them for a year, only be broken up with over text.”

 

Stretch didn’t think he could form the words to reply, and luckily for him, Comic wasn’t stopping now.

 

“Every time he touched me, I wished it was you. Every time he got me in bed, I closed my eyes and pretended _it was you_. I thought he could help me, but he only made it worse. And now he’s gone, and it hurts, because as much as I always wanted to escape, I cared about him. But not enough to ruin this now, so please, p-please just…” His voice cracked, and faltered.

 

Stretch felt it again, that sureness. He ignored the screaming in the back of his head, all the emotions he knew he was going to have to sort through later, and gripped Comic’s shoulder with a large, trembling hand. “P… Please what?”

 

“Please… kiss me again, and hold me, and touch me, e-everywhere…”

 

A second hand joined the first, pressing itself flat against Comic’s sternum to feel the pounding of his Soul. “A-Are you sure..?”

 

_Yes, yes please for the love of god, Stretch. Don’t leave me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be writing something else, so oops I guess, but... I was spontaneously inspired, and now this has given me way more emotions than I was prepared for.


	24. No Matter What [Puppyberry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Puppyberry - Underswap Sans/Swapfell Papyrus
> 
>  **Rating:** Teen
> 
>  **Warnings/Tags:** Skelepreg, and slight labor..? Nothing graphic, though, and no actual birth, either.

Slim winced as another pang rippled through his abdomen, but his grimace faded when warm, small hands resumed their gentle massage on his bulging stomach, ungracefully exposed from how they had pulled his shirt up to expose the purple swell of ectoflesh. Light kisses were pressed to the back of his skull, with a familiar voice to follow.

 

“You’re doing so good.”

 

“Well it’s only been a whole fuckin half an hour,” Slim hissed out from between his sharp teeth, the sound ending in a sigh when the tension in his body thankfully began to ease.

 

He was sat upon the bed he shared with Blue, on top of many towels and other various absorbent materials for when his body was inevitably going to leak some… unfortunate fluids. He was leaned back into his husband, warm and sturdy behind him with hands possessively cupping his rounded stomach.

 

Never in his entire life would Slim had ever guessed he was to become a parent, let alone on purpose. The pregnancy was very much planned, and it had been rough seeing as he had ended up being the one to carry, but he was counting on how worth it everything would be in the end.

 

Until now, at least.

 

These were just the very beginning stages of labor, and he already felt like flinging himself off of a cliff and into oblivion to escape it. Some monsters had labors that lasted hours! _Days_! How was he going to survive this? What if his body couldn’t handle it? He never was one to treat himself with very much care, so perhaps this was the last straw. What if he crumbled to dust in Blue’s arms? God, what if the child didn’t make it? He could never forgive himself, Blue would _hate_ him… and what if-

 

One of the other skeleton’s hands traveled upward to rest against his sternum, right above his pounding Soul. “You’re going to do amazing, Slim. I promise.”

 

Slim knew that Blue couldn’t _actually_ promise that. Magic and life were very unpredictable things, after all… but even so, hearing it calmed him somewhat.

 

“No matter what happens, no matter what you’re going through, I’ll love you just as much through every second of it, and never stop loving you as long as I live. And even when I’m not? I still won't stop, not ever.”

 

And then tears were waterfalling down his cheeks, even though he remained silent. His emotions had been jacked enough in the past year, and Blue was not helping one bit.

 

“Do you want me to call Undyne now? She would never let anything bad happen to you.”

 

“N-No…” he whimpered out wetly. “Let’s wait until things really pick up. I-I don’t need to be hearing twenty scientific facts a minute about what’s going on. What a headache.” He managed a weak chuckle, one that was mirrored by Blue.

 

“Just imagine what you can do when it’s all over.”

 

Smoke? Drink? That was what first came to mind, but he was pretty sure that’s not what Blue wanted to hear. “...What can I do?”

 

“Well, you’ll be able to lay on your front again.”

 

His preferred sleeping position, tragically stolen from him in recent months.

 

“You can also take back up your hobby of absolutely terrible posture.”

 

“Hey…” It’s not like he was denying it, though. He couldn’t slump over as effectively when he practically had a watermelon chained to his spine. That was another thing; he’d probably feel so much lighter, and maybe his back wouldn't feel like it had ice picks jammed between the vertebrae.

 

But not for now. Another small contraction hit him, bringing fresh tears to his eyes and a whimper spilling from his throat. Blue’s hands darted back down and rubbed soothing circles into his stomach while he quietly murmured into the side of his skull, the actual words of which Slim didn’t bother to decipher with all of his focus set on not panicking or bursting out into hysterical sobs.

 

He almost failed on both fronts, but the pain passed and settled back down into discomfort as it always did. Once he had regained enough breath to speak again, he put it to use right away. “What would… what would you do?”

 

“What will I do when everything’s over?” Blue hummed in thought. “Well, whenever I can secure some free time, I think I’d like to sleep. A lot.”

 

Slim’s laugh was pathetic and weak, but sincere. “You got that right…” The number of nights he’d kept his husband up running errands, caring for his train wreck of a body, or calming him from his hysterics was painfully high.

 

“After that…” Blue quietly continued on, “I think I might like to make love to you four or five times.”

 

Slim snorted, even as his face warmed. He hadn’t exactly been the best partner in bed as of late either, that’s for sure. If he could even manage to get aroused at all, it usually just ended up with him crying and not wanting to be touched. “Wouldn’t it just be one time, though, if you really want to go at it for that long?’

 

“No.” Blue’s hands moved upwards to trace along his false ribs, touch intimate but not in any way demanding. “I’d give you massages and make you your favorite foods in between. We’d take all the breaks you needed.”

 

Slim couldn’t help but giggle. “Would you feed me grapes? Fan me with palm fronds?”

 

“If that’s what you wanted.” Another kiss was pressed to the back of his skull. “I’d even buy an entire piano for you to lay on.”

 

“Comfy.” He shifted his hips, wincing at how stiff the joints were. “But where would the kid be during all of this?”

 

“One of their uncles?”

 

“Makes sense.”

 

Another contraction hit, then, and more tears were shed. Slim wanted to give up one second, and felt a blazing determination through the next. More kisses, more praise, more reassurance.

 

“I’ll sit here with you forever if that’s how long it takes.” Blue’s breath was hot against the oversensitive vertebrae of his neck, slick with sweat and flushed with excess magic. “That I can promise for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination continues to strike, but at least I'm writing something...


	25. Real [Swapcest]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Swapcest - Underswap Sans/Underswap Papyrus
> 
> **Rating:** Teen
> 
> **Warnings:** Suicide and self-harm mention
> 
> **Notes:** Multiple past relationships of Blue's with unnamed partners are discussed.

Blue let the water run between his toes as he dragged them through its cold embrace, let it wash away the imagined stains that he felt coated his entire body. He’d been with too many people, far too many. Enough to break his heart over and over again, but clearly not enough to make him learn.

 

Another person he’d met just months prior to today, and within a week, he’d fallen for them. A strange expression, that was. Falling, unless arranged to happen a certain way, almost always ended in pain. Whether it be scrapes and bruises, injuries that could never heal, or even death, falling hurt. Whoever coined the phrase of ‘falling’ in love must have recognized the truth of it all, then, as Blue continued to fail to see.

 

Two weeks after he’d met them, he felt excitement so strong it could've been confused with agony at the prospect of a single message from them. And he got it. Hundreds of words they’d exchanged, each one of them convincing him further and further that he’d finally done it. Love, after all these years of trying? He was sure, this time, ready to say with confidence that this new friend of his felt for him as well.

 

A month after meeting, Blue was shedding tears and crying in the night when they’d had the silliest of disputes. A tiny argument, ridiculously minuscule, that would be forgotten by morning. But that was far too much, in his eyes. Their relationship needed to remain perfect.

 

When two months hit, he was losing sleep, and scratching marks into his own wrists in his fear of losing them. This was all he had, now. He’d poured all he had to give into the friendship, and it had taken its toll. He was tired, so very tired. 

 

Three months, and they were gone. Out of sight, but not out of mind. They’d decided death was a better companion then him, and he’d never even gotten the chance to confess. Now, four months since they’d met, he’d finally left the house again. The first place he went was Waterfall, to gaze at the pseudo stars that dappled the ceiling of the cavern and breathe air that smelled not of the life he’d started to feel unsafe in. He was his own monster, but even so, his brother had refused to let him wander off unsupervised. Blue couldn’t blame him, though. He’d made some bad decisions in recent times, that in hindsight, scared him just as much as it did anyone else.

 

Even though his eyes were closed, and it happened relatively silently, he was aware of it when Stretch settled down at the edge of the pond with him. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think. 

 

“It’s beautiful here, you know. I’d open my eyes if I were you.”

 

Blue was afraid he’d only cry again if he did, but his fear was for naught. Long, familiar arms enfolded him, and he broke, eyes as closed as ever. He turned his face to press into his brother’s warmth, the worn fabric of his offensively orange sweatshirt soft against the burning bone of his face. One breath in. He smelled like smoke, and sweets. One breath out. Tears spilled from his eyes, and sobs tore free of his throat. 

 

He paid no mind to the time as it dragged by, continued to cry, and didn’t know how much of it had passed by the time he’d finally stopped. He didn’t really care, either, because it didn’t matter at this point, did it? He’d already been fired from his job for too many days taken off, already pushed all of his friends away with his silence. What did he have to try for anymore?

 

“Let’s go home, Sans. It’s late.”

 

Blue nodded against his brother’s sternum, sniffling. Stretch was in no way strong or athletic, and Blue wasn’t exactly light, but the tall skeleton still somehow managed to hoist him up onto his back and trudge all the way back to Snowdin without having to set him down. Blue was finally freed from his touch when he was eased down onto the couch, but certainly not the company. Stretch sat next to him, his presence silent, safe, and comforting. Blue found that he had dragged himself over to his brother in no time, and clambered into his lap. One long arm coiled around his middle, while the hand attached to the other pressed to the back of his skull. Blue looked up, and the other monster returned his gaze.

 

Tired eyes, warm marigold eyelights, smile lines. He’d known them for as long as he could remember. Blue... loved him so much. Without each other, they never would have survived in the harshness of the world so long. It hit him all in a rush, and Blue was afraid. Of course, how could he not have realized this earlier? But… how could he? There were too many issues, and he wasn’t the only person in the equation. And… was this _really_ what he wanted? Did he have the right at this stage, to make such decisions for himself?

 

“Sans..?”

 

The lump in Blue’s throat grew ever larger. “Y… Yes?”

 

“Do…” Stretch looked away, hesitation glittering in his eyelights. “Do you think that you’d be… that you’d want…”

 

He didn’t want to cry again. “I… want to go to bed.”

 

Sadness settled over Stretch’s features. “O-Okay.”

 

He was led up the stairs, and into his room. He was tucked in again for the first time in years, as they’d always done when he was little more than a babybones. But, when Stretch moved towards the door, Blue stopped him.

 

“Papy, please… stay.”

 

“I… are you sure-”

 

“Get in the bed.”

 

Stretch did, and Blue breathed in his scent again. Their bodies seemed to drift closer and closer, and Blue’s earlier question was answered. This was what he really wanted. Thinking back, he’d wanted it for a long time. Was this why his lovesickness had no cure? He’d just been looking in the wrong place?

 

“Papyrus… can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course you can.”

 

Blue opened his eyes, and found the soft glow of his brother’s in the darkness. “If I told you to kiss me, would you?”

 

Stretch’s answer came out as a squeak. “I-I- yes, I… I would.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, I… I-I’ve always…”

 

Blue had completely given up on subtlety at this point. “Loved me? More than a brother should?”

 

Stretch’s voice broke with his next word. “Yes.”

 

“Me too.” He had to act quickly, lest his tears return. “...Papyrus, please, kiss me.”

 

The order was followed. Stars, was it followed. Stretch drank him in, cherished him, loved him with every touch and through every second of contact. Blue forgot about breathing, about holding his tears. He was a mess, but Stretch held him and kissed him and murmured to him through all of it.

 

He’d been held before, kissed before, but this felt far different, for one reason or another. All he knew that it was real. Real love, real passion, real promises that were being breathlessly whispered to him. Finally, something he could trust, something he could confide in. He hoped to himself that he could be something just as real to his brother as well, and when he shared this with a gasp when they’d finally pulled away to breathe, a reply of reassurance was breathed against him.

 

And so it appeared he’d be okay. For real, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a vent, but I came back and finished it later after my mood had improved. Hope it doesn't feel too out of place.


	26. Surrender [Errotic]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a friend of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Errotic: Error/Underlust Sans
> 
> **Rating:** Explicit
> 
> **Warnings/Tags:** None
> 
> **Notes:** This is very short, because my aim for the word count was originally 300, though... it exceeded that, unsurprisingly.

“And you’re still sure, love?”

 

Error wrinkled his nasal ridge and attempted without success to quell the blush aflame on his cheeks. “I’m already out of my clothes, and you’re already pretty far into my personal space. Wouldn’t make much sense to change my mind now, would it?”

 

Lust’s breath was warm around him, and he shivered when the monster’s mouth brushed against the side of his skull. “You’re trembling.”

 

He was. A tear rolled down Error’s face, and he sniffled. “I-I know, but…” He stopped talking when glitches overtook his voice. 

 

He arched his back until the magic of Lust’s cock lightly touched between his legs, then sank back down into the mattress with a small whimper. “It’s been too long already, a-and you’ve been so patient with me-”

 

He was cut off by a gasp when Lust lowered his body down onto his, their sternums colliding and magic pressing together. Error’s trembling only got worse at this, but he didn’t consider that to be a bad thing. He curled his toes into the sheets as his inner labia were parted by his boyfriend’s length and tried to swallow down the noise that rose in his throat. It didn’t work.

 

He whined while two kisses were placed on either one of his cheeks, but the sound quieted when Lust spoke. “My love, you don’t have to be afraid.”

 

Error blinked up at the bright violet eyelights that were shining so earnestly at him, feeling as his Soul pulsed within his sternum. “I-I’m not. Not anymore.”

 

Lust captured his mouth in a kiss and rocked his hips, his cock catching on Error’s swollen clit and spreading the slick that pooled in his entrance along the length of his lips. Several slow moments of this was far too much as far as Error was concerned, so he pitifully dug his fingertips into Lust’s spine and tried to force a plea out from between his teeth, but his desires were met before he was able to succeed. 

 

Lust’s mouth broke from his and moved down to his neck while he aligned himself, and latched on to suckle as he inched himself forward into the clutching warmth of Error’s magic, able to slide all the way in to the hilt with little resistance. 

 

Error cried out, hands scrabbling for purchase on the other skeleton’s ribcage, but inside, he already felt steady enough as it was. They’d been together for what felt to be an eternity, so after years of being warmed up to touch, Error owed it to both of them now to surrender himself to the loving body and hands of the monster that had somehow gained his trust. And surrender he did.


	27. Bro... [Honeymustard]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Honeymustard - Underfell Sans/Underswap Papyrus
> 
> **Rating:** Mature?
> 
> **Warnings/Tags:** Mentioned background Cherryberry, and no actual smut but by god is it ever talked about.
> 
> **Notes:** I feel as if this is really toeing the line of a crackfic, but there was no way I could resist sharing it anyway.

Red passed the joint back to his friend, shivering when he slowly let the smoke billow from his mouth and into the room around them. Stretch placed the object to his teeth next and slowly inhaled, the long breath burning up the last of the drug. He flicked the tiny bit of material that was left of it to the side where it landed in the pile of other garbage they had been accumulating, for it seemed a full weekend of takeout, snacks, and getting high as fuck was turning out to be messier then they’d first thought.

 

Red sighed and glanced around the dim room, enjoying the way his mind drifted. Naturally, his gaze eventually landed on the monster beside him, and then traveled downwards, for one reason or another. At first, in his altered state, he thought nothing of the sight he was greeted with, but after a few moments, he came to realize that having a very clear and glowing impression in your shorts was not typical for a situation such as this.

 

“Hey uh, Stretch, buddy…” Red mumbled, feeling his face warm. Now this would have to be the dictionary definition of awkward, wouldn’t it?

 

The Papyrus took quite a while to realize what was being referred to, but once he caught on, he laughed and then coughed, seeming to forget what to do with his hands. “Heh, sorry dude, that just kinda… happens sometimes, y’know? Don’t do drugs, kids.”

 

“There’s nobody else here,” Red snorted, “And I’m pretty sure you were already blazing it at 12 anyhow.”

 

“I probably was, a-” Stretch’s browbones suddenly rose, and he offered another strained laugh. “Well, it looks as if we are burdened with the same perils on this fine, _fine_ afternoon.”

 

“It’s three in the morning, dipshit, w-” Red’s snarky reply faded from his mouth when he caught up with his own body and came to realize that Stretch’s comment was most certainly directed at the very obvious erection he now hosted in his pants; a fitting companion for the one Stretch was still sporting as well.

 

How... how could this have happened? He’d never gotten aroused because of smoking before, so… ah, of course, yes. Red knew that trying to hide the heat on his face at this point would be nothing but a waste of time, so he didn’t bother. “U-Um, I uh-”

 

“Dude…” The expression on Stretch’s face was unreadable. “Did you just get turned on by my weed boner?”

 

“Maybe?” Red squeaked.

 

Stretch was silent for a while, then smiled. “That’s awesome. As a matter of fact, your weed boner is pretty hot too, man.”

 

Whatever words Red had in response to _that one_ were quickly reduced to indecipherable spluttering, but even those noises ceased when one of Stretch’s large hands was pressed to his knee, long, slender fingers curling around the lower bone of his femur.

 

“Red.” Smoldering marigold eyelights stared unyielding into quickly expanding crimson ones. “We have _broners_.”

 

Once the joke clicked with him, Red was already choking before his laughter even had a chance to rise higher than his throat. Stretch was laughing along with him, although after several long minutes of their hysteria, he was right back to staring.

 

“So, we gonna fuck now or nah?”

 

Red shrugged, having gotten over the worst of his embarrassment. “I guess we are.”

 

Stretch looked down at his lap. “So do we just take our dicks out now orr…?”

 

Red hummed. This was indeed quite the conundrum. “I mean, I guess that’s kinda what we gotta do, but you wanna map this out first? Make our attack plan?”

 

Stretch nodded sluggishly. “Yeah, yeah. Okay, so, Blue tells me you’re like _reeeeally_ good at suckin dick so I figured-”

 

“Woah what the fuck?” Red mumbled. “What a little bitch. Can’t keep a secret for shit.”

 

“He can keep you comin back every weekend, though.”

 

Red huffed. “Okay okay, shut up. Whatever, I can do that, but not for a prolonged period of time. You prematurely ejaculate, cool, but I ain’t sittin on my ass for ten minutes with no special treatment in return.”

 

“Fuckin’ deal.” Stretch leaned forward, anticipation starting to lessen the tiredness in his eyes. “So then, who’s gonna top?”

 

“Uhhh…” Red shrugged and offered a sheepish grin. “Rock-paper-scissors..?”

 

Stretch nodded, and readied himself for the battle ahead. “Okay. Single game, winner tops.”

 

Red agreed, and after a thrilling five seconds, emerged victorious. “Hah!” His excitement quickly faded when he remembered a certain little thing about himself. “Wait a minute, but like… I wanted to be the bottom though??”

 

Stretch laughed. “Well, you’re the winner, so I guess it’s your choice.”

 

Red nodded, then let an uncomfortably long period of silence drag by before speaking again. “Okay so is _now_ the part where we take out our dicks-?”

 

“Yeah, I’d say so.”


	28. Fall Apart [Errorberry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw Errorberry requested by Mary Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Errorberry - Error/Underswap Sans
> 
> **Rating:** Explicit
> 
> **Warnings:** Bondage kinda?

Error shivered, even though the room was warm. The culprit that caused this, then, was most likely his lack of clothes, along with the fact that two hands he knew very well were rubbing up and down his summoned back and thighs. Blue had been at this for minutes, ticklish, fleeting touches leaving him hot in the face and trapped within utter desperation.

 

He was at Blue’s complete mercy. At the other’s request, he had used his own strings to suspend himself completely off of the ground, swaying in the air with his limbs bound, powerless in his lover’s bedroom. Of course he did control them, but releasing himself at this point would only cause him to come crashing to the ground. He was trapped, but too shy to say anything. He was fine with staying in the compromising position, as long as Blue gave him a good reason to. And currently, that was not the case.

 

So silent he remained, trembling in his bonds and trying to hold back tears. He wasn’t sure how long it took, but his patience did eventually reward him, when Blue moved forward, wedging his hips between Error’s legs. He waited in the thick silence that surrounded him, biting down on his tongue to keep quiet, but it didn’t work in the slightest, for he gasped when something nudged at his engorged clit. Blue chuckled lowly from behind him, a spare hand grabbing onto his ass and squeezing the ectoflesh it found. Error whimpered, but the sound turned into a whine when Blue rubbed the head of his cock up and down along his lips, revealing just how much wetness had gathered between his legs. Another chuckle sent another shiver down Error’s spine.

 

When Blue shoved into him, it was far too sudden and far too rough for Error to even think about uttering a single sound. He could only choke on the air and strain to regain his voice, while Blue used one hand to pull him on and off of his length and the other one to roughly finger his clit. Error swayed in the air while he was rutted into, weakly gasping for breath and attempting to gain some form of control over his body. He failed. 

 

It took him no more than a minute to climax, his magic rapidly contracting and clinging to Blue’s cock for all it was worth. The monster slowed, leisurely rocking his hips to drag himself just slightly in and out of Error’s body as his orgasm faded out, and once it was over, resumed his previous pace. This time, he found himself able to make noise, however everything he could manage was absolutely pathetic and void of any coherent words, try as he might.

  
He felt that seeing him fall apart was perhaps Blue’s mission in the first place, but… he could forgive him for that, so long as he didn’t stop following through with it for a long,  _ long _ time.


End file.
